Dreams are the best way to remember
by OJSuban
Summary: The bits we didn't get a chance to see. How truly close, Morgana and Morgause were. After the death of Morgause - Morgana still struggles to control her nightmares. Yet the only thing that seems to calm her down is remembering the times she shared with her sister. First Fan - Fic so be nice! Read and Review! Peace! *Some swear words*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic so please be nice...reviews are welcome :) I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters...sadly. I have Ariana-Elizabeth to thank for giving me the courage to do this! 3

Morgana's POV

Morgana slumped into her bed, her dreams once again waking up her once peaceful slumber. The healing bracelet Morgause had given her was only sufficient in blocking some dreams – the more powerful ones still managed to get through, causing a bone trembling scream to echo around the place Morgana called a home.

"Morgause!" Morgana called out; her voice cracked and was barely audible. But of course her sister would not be there to sooth her cries.

Wiping the tears and sweat from her face, she stood and walked over to a table, where a mug of water stood waiting. As she drank, she absentmindedly touched her cheek – the way Morgause would do to sooth her in times like these.

She sighed. Her life had changed drastically over the last few years. People she once called friends she loathed plotted and tried to kill, her many attempts at claiming Camelot as her own had failed, and the people she allied and loved were dead.

She was no closer to claiming Camelot and avenging her sister's death.

Sitting on an uneven chair and resting her head against the cold wall; Morgana closed her eyes and within seconds was pulled back into a light sleep.

_Arthur's challenger removed their helmet; but instead of short hair which the majority of the court had expected, long blonde locks fell down her back instead. _

"_My name is Morgause,"_

_A few gasps of confusion erupted around the hall. Uther's elbow slipped from his arm rest on his thrown; Arthur nearly dropped the gauntlet he held in his hand but remained to keep his posture, not wanting to show his confusion. And as for Morgana, Morgana stared at the brave woman, who stood in front of her, glaring at the young Prince._

_She looked so familiar, had they met? No… they couldn't have, Morgana was sure she'd remember a face like that. _

_She hadn't even realised Morgause's intimidating gaze was now fixed on her, until one of the Knight's gently nudged her as they made a more secure circle around the Royal family. Instead of the stern glare she had previously worn to look at the King and his son; there was only sadness and a glint of…contentment maybe? In her eyes. _

_A blush crept to Morgana's cheek and she quickly averted her eyes, glancing at Uther who looked like his head was about to burst of his shoulders at any second. _

_He usually wasn't happy when mysterious challengers would dare challenge his son – his only heir – but now it was a woman; Morgana gave credit to Morgause for meeting Uther's scowl. _

_When Morgana had worked up enough courage to look back to Morgause, she had already turned round to leave. _

"_You may stay in one of the guest quarters." Uther said sternly, before standing up and leaving – thus ending the court session. _

_That was the end of that._

So how was that? I have no confidence when it comes to this sort of thing so let me know if I'm any good and if you enjoyed the story...if so I'll defiantly carry on with it! :) Thank Guys!

3 Peace and Love! OJ Suban


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, something that's been stuck in my head for a while, it's not something that happened in BBC Merlin, just something I wished could have…enjoy! (I hope). R&R

_Morgana walked through the castle corridors, desperate to seek the solitude and confinement of her chambers. Uther had told her to stay as far from Morgause as she possibly could – Morgana thought it was for her own protection…seeing as if the fight didn't go Morgause's way, there were still plenty of ways to hurt Uther. Morgana being one of them. But then she thought it could be something else; if she wanted to hurt Uther, she could have skilfully snuck into the castle, unseen and unheard, killed Arthur and herself and left; leaving a broken hearted Uther behind. However; most people, given the chance would rather see the look of horror, written on Uther's face as they killed his only son, and desperation to get his beloved Ward to safety. But when Morgause looked at her, the way her eyes softened the second she saw the ravened haired beauty, made Morgana think differently – maybe she was in no danger from the blonde haired woman, maybe Uther was hiding something?_

"_Morgana!" The voice crashed into her, snapping her out of her thoughts, stopping her, inches from a door that had swung open. _

"_Milady, my apologies!" Sir Leon begged for forgiveness as he closed the door behind him and the woman Uther told Morgana to avoid. Still a little dazed from narrowly missing a door in the face, Morgana blinked a few times and smiled. _

"_It's fine," she lied, a blush immediately forming from the intense look from Morgause. _

"_No it isn't, Morgana," Uther being the one to shout her name, stepped in. "Sir Leon how could you be so carless?" _

"_My many apologise my Lord, I will ensure it never happens again." _

"_Ensure that it doesn't." With that, Uther kissed Morgana's hands and left. Morgause, who was still watching Morgana closely, smiled at Uther who turned back to look at them, causing the King to walk back to them, and guide Morgana away himself. Sir Leon and Morgause followed. _

"_What did I tell you Morgana? About keeping away from her!" Uther growled harshly. _

"_I didn't intend on running into her did I?" Morgana replied, folding her arms across her chest. "And I don't need a chaperone to my chambers, thank you." _

"_Well you're having one." Was Uther's the reply. _

"_Sir Leon could do it, seeing as Morgause's chambers are on the way to mine." The woman's name rolled of Morgana's tongue as if she had been saying it all her life. Uther made no response and Morgana decided it best not to push him. Risking a quick glance behind her, she quickly caught Morgause's gaze and held it until they stopped at Morgause's chambers. Uther and Morgana walked in a tense silence until they reached the end of the corridor. _

"_I was wondering if I could go for a ride out later?" she asked him._

"_As long as you're accompanied by Knights and don't ride out to far, off course you may." Uther replied. "I need to talk to Arthur. Sleep well Morgana." Uther kissed Morgana's forehead and left her to walk the reminder of the journey to her chambers alone. _

"_Goodnight, Morgana," Snapping her head down the corridor, she saw Morgause bow her head and enter her chambers and Morgana couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. _

Morgana startled awake_. _Her room was still the same but just darker. Silhouettes of her furniture stood out more as her eyes adjusted to the darkened scenery. She sighed. How she longed she could see her sister's beautiful face, just once more – to hug her and feel the warmth she always felt when they embraced.

"_Fresh air always helps when you're restless," _Morgause had once told her. Deciding to follow her advice, Morgana left the comfort of her small home and wandered the dark forest aimlessly. Her breath came out in a grey in cloud in front of her – it was colder, colder than she imagined. She wished she brought her cloak along with her, to suffice some warmth. Sitting on a patch of leaves, Morgana imagined her sister hugging her from behind, as a comforting gesture when Morgana couldn't sleep.

"_My beautiful sister, not even death could keep us apart." _

So how was that? R&R please Peace and Love.

O J Suban 3


	3. Chapter 3

OMG guys thank you for your reviews and Personal messages! You're angels ;) I shall let you in on a little secret, I have no idea where I'm taking this, I have a little idea…the problem is how to get there X) Anyway…here's the next chapter you know the deed, R&R! Oh and I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

"Too bad death has kept us apart." Morgana whispered; the tears she fought so badly to keep in, flooded out from her eyes. Her heart was broken, from the second she plunged the dagger into her own sister. The pain of seeing her sisters' eyes go from full of life to dull and lifeless always ended her dreams – it was usually the reason why Morgana would find herself crying in the middle of the night; her sheets, soaked in sweat tangled around her body.

After a long grieving session, Morgana wiped her red, puffy face and leant back against a near-by tree. She ached all over, and where she was wounded by the Knight still throbbed painfully. It was a wonder she was still alive – lying there in the debris of leaves and twigs, Morgana knew death had chosen her for its next victim; but here she was. All thanks to a small dragon. She had tried to find the dragon, on numerous occasions, but she never found it. Not a trace, as if the animal hadn't even existed. She blinked and part of a memory flashed before her eyes. She didn't fight it, she didn't want to. She knew she was in a vulnerable state; if any Knight's from Camelot saw her, they would attack her without a thought. But she let the memory overcome her, not caring if she was spotted or not.

"_I feel as if I have met her somewhere before," Morgana told Gwen, as she peered out from her chamber window into the courtyard, watching Morgause practice. Whenever the Knight swung her sword, it would slash, gracefully through the air; sometimes catching the glint of the moonlight. _

"_Where could you have seen her from?" Gwen asked. Morgana kept on watching the Knight outside. _

"_I don't know…" As she glanced at Gwen, Morgause looked up at her window; observing it and the woman inside for a few seconds before carrying on with her practice. _

_The next day arrived; and the usual cheery gleam of the Kingdom had been reduced to nothing but a flicker. Everyone had somewhere to be and had something to do, even the King. The only person who didn't was Morgana. She found herself, alone in her bedchambers – an hour before Arthur's fight. She had changed her outfit countless numbers of times, unsure why. Whatever she wore, she felt she didn't feel right, and as for her hair, it had gone from being down, to partly up, to fully up and out of her face; showing her pale features. She eventually chose a crème coloured dress and decided to leave her chambers before she could change her mind again. Instead, she went for a walk; hoping she'd see someone to have a decent conversation with. Gwen had woken her up as usual, helped her dress into her first outfit of the morning, and brought her breakfast and then disappeared to help Gaius and Merlin. She hadn't seen anyone else since. _

_Two servants walked past her, giggling to each other. She just managed to catch the subject of their conversation._

"_I hope Arthur beats her…" _

"_Oh me too, she is so out of line challenging the crowned Prince!" _

_Morgana had herself thinking differently. She oddly wanted Morgause to win. Not to kill Arthur obviously, just to prove him and Uther a lesson that women are equal to men. _

"_You should watch where you're walking, my lady. That's twice I have been involved in almost hitting you with a door." _

_Morgause. _

_Morgana froze, again, her nose inches from the wooden door Morgause held open. Walking back a few steps, she smiled. _

"_There is no need to apologise for my carelessness." Morgana replied; she stood rigid on the spot, afraid to move. _

"_Have-"Morgana began, but she was cut off by Guinevere. _

"_Milady, Uther requests your presence." Morgana nodded, and turned back to Morgause. _

"_It was nice seeing you again," Morgause said courtly, before turning away and leaving. Morgana watched her go and as Morgause was about to turn a corner, Morgana turned to leave to find Uther – unbeknown, Morgause had stopped and was watching her, a sad look in her chestnut brown eyes. _

_Morgana stood awkwardly in the stands alone. Uther was yet to arrive, and only one Knight stood in front of the stands in the area, keen and ready for a fight; unlike herself. She shivered slightly against the cold winds that blew, she just wished she could go back inside the castle and have something warm to eat and just sit in her furs. But she couldn't, her attendance was mandatory. Horns sounded making Morgana look from the Knight to her right; seeing Uther walk up into the podium next to her; not a single bit of emotion on his face. Arthur walked into the arena too, the same expression on his face as his fathers. The term 'like father like son' popped into her mind. _

"_The fight is to the Knights rules; and to the death." Arthur walked over to Morgause and mumbled something so only they could hear. She declined and the fight began. All the way through, whenever Arthur got too close to hurting Morgause, Morgana found she sat on the edge of her seat, praying Arthur would miss. On the majority of occasions; he did, however he caught the woman's arm once, causing Morgana to wince as she saw Morgause's blood to ooze out. After what seemed a decade, Morgause managed to disarm and floor the young Prince. Morgana found herself torn for who to root for; she obviously didn't want any harm to come to Arthur, she was like a brother to her, but she found herself drawn to the female…she couldn't explain it. _

_Again, they had a brief conversation; before Morgause pulled away and helped him up. She walked over to face the King and Morgana, bowed and left. _

_It had been a few hours since the fight; Morgana had been debating with herself all the time, whether or not to go see Morgause. She had to get answers, and who better from, from the one she thought about so often. Without thinking she was outside the guest chambers, Morgause was using and knocked lightly. She waited for a few seconds, actually tempted to turn around and leave, but instead walked inside quietly. The room was empty. Morgana wasn't sure whether she was let down or relieved about this. Deciding it was best to leave, Morgana went to turn when footsteps halted her. Eyes wide she turned and faced a slightly concerned looking Morgause. _

"_I…I just wanted to introduce myself, I am The Lady Morgana," she said quickly, the words tumbled out of her mouth. _

"_I know who you are." came the reply. An awkward silence hung between them. _

"_How – how's your arm? You were wounded…" Morgana asked, cursing herself for stuttering. _

"_It will heal in time," Morgause looked at Morgana deeply, inspecting every detail of her face. "You look tired." _

"_I haven't been sleeping…" Morgana replied warily. _

"_I know myself how troubling that can be." Morgana smiled briefly glancing down at Morgause's arm._

"_That's a beautiful bracelet," she pointed out. _

"_It was a gift, from my mother. Here I would like you to have it, it will help you sleep." Morgana took a few steps back, her guard instantly rising. _

"_I – I couldn't. I better leave you, to pack your things." _

"_I hope you will remember me fondly?" Morgause's voice was pleading, as where her eyes. Morgana's voice stuck in her throat, so all she could suffice as a response was nod before she left. _

And with that; the memory faded like steam on a window. Morgana found herself alone in the woods, unharmed and even more upset that before. Sighing, she stood and headed back to her home, holding the bracelet her sister had given her, delicately in her hand.

Sorry it took so long! I really struggled at some points, so parts may be suckish Dx R&R you know the drill :)

Peace!

OJ Suban


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating in a while :S Been really busy haha x) Anyway I hope this is worth the wait! **_

3 weeks had passed since the last memory. Morgana had crept into Camelot countless of times to check on her dearly beloved brother and his soon to be wife. Off course that wasn't true, she mainly kept to the shadows; plotting her revenge as her black attire hid her well as she watched them at their daily routine. How she pictured their deaths so violent and gory and in so many ways, she often found herself walking out of the shadows absentmindedly, with her dagger raised high.

The hatred she felt when she saw Arthur and Gwen or Gaius and Merlin nearly consumed her. They resented her for her magic, and because of Morgause, she was alive. If she had stayed in Camelot, Uther would have had her head for sorcery without a second thought, and now his son – Arthur – was the exact same. The only way to get the safety for her people was for her to be Queen, like Morgause had said. It was proving a more difficult task than first thought.

Once back in the seclusion and 'comfort' of her home, Morgana fixed herself a small, insufficient meal and sat in almost complete darkness and ate.

"_Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me?" Morgause asked Morgana in the Darkling woods. "Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?" Morgana's back straightened as she made her reply._

"_I am,"_

"_Can't tell you how much it means for me to hear you say that." Morgause smiled at her reply and cupped Morgana's cheek. Her eyes shone gold and Morgana's eyes grew heavy and eventually closed as she fell into Morgause's waiting arms. _

"_Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu." She chanted, her voice drifting peacefully into Morgana's ears as sleep consumed her. _

_As if she was still in a dream, Morgana slowly rose from her bed, her mind a foggy blur of the previous night's meeting. _

"_Good morning milady," Gwen said tiredly. When Morgana made no reply she became slightly more alert. "Morgana?" She looked at the lady in bed who seemed so distant from the real world, it worried Gwen. "Morgana!" _

_Morgana blinked then looked at her maid. "Yes?" _

_Yawning, Gwen replied, "Did you sleep well?" Morgana looked at Gwen seeing how tired she was. _

"_Better than you by the looks of it." She smiled kindly as Gwen yawned again. "Would you like the day off to rest?" Gwen instantly brightened up. _

"_No, no. I'll be fine, milady." _

"_As long as you're sure, Gwen." Morgana replied, climbing out of bed. "Where is Arthur?" She asked. Following Morgana behind the screen, Gwen helped her undress out of her nightwear and into her daywear. _

"_He, Merlin and some Knights have travelled to Idirsholas to help put people's mind to rest. They'll be back later today, early tomorrow." Morgana nodded stiffly, this didn't go unnoticed by Gwen. _

"_I'm sure he'll be fine, Morgana." Gwen said reassuringly. _

"_It's not him that I'm mainly worried about." Morgana replied, sighing heavily. _

"_It's just superstition nonsense," Gwen said as she yawned, making Morgana smile again. _

"_Go for a lie down, Gwen. I am sure no one will miss you for a few hours." _

"_What about –"_

"– _I can take care of myself for a while if you need rest." She stroked Gwen's cheek and her hand froze. Morgause had done the same thing….what __had__ happened last night? Turning away, Morgana picked up her hairbrush and began to brush her hair._

"_I'll go and see Gaius…and see what he recommends." Gwen bowed as Morgana nodded. Before she left, Morgana put down her brush and hugged her tight, then let her be on her way. _

_Gwen had returned within half an hour of leaving looking worse than she did before she left. Her usual bright eyes were dull, and sweat dampened her face. Whilst Morgana was waiting for her to return back, she had filled a basin with lukewarm water and found a soft rag. When Gwen had shuffled back into Morgana's chambers, she was ordered by Morgana to lay on her bed while she was to care for her. Gwen didn't put up much of an argument and was soon lying on Morgana's grand, four poster bed, while the Kings ward gently washed her face with the rag. _

"_You look terrible Gwen, what did Gaius tell you?" Morgana asked as she wiped Gwen's damp forehead. _

"_I don't remember much…I was his fifth visitor today. Morgana whatever I have other people must have. If it's contagious you must stay away from me, so I don't make you sick." _

"_Gwen please, I'm not afraid of some illness that will keep me bedridden for a few days." Morgana soothed, as Gwen sighed. _

"_I think Gaius might have it too." _

"_Takes more than the flu to take Gaius down, I'd be lucky to be half as sharp as him when I'm his age." _

"_Me too," Gwen agreed, yawning again. There was a sudden loud commotion outside, screams echoing around Camelot's walls. _

"_What's happening out there?" Morgana shot of her bed to her window. Outside people were slumping unconsciously to the floor, and those who weren't were running around trying to help as much as they could. Children who saw relatives collapse, cried out in horror. _

"_Milady what is it?" Gwen slowly got up of the bed but Morgana stopped her. _

"_Gwen, stay lying down." Looking back outside, Morgana saw that even more people were collapsing unconscious. She couldn't help but feel it was partly her fault. _

"_Gwen I need to tell you something." Morgana said, her voice breaking slightly. _

_Looking back at Gwen, she screamed. Gwen was lying unconscious on the floor. "GWEN? Can you hear me?" But Gwen didn't stir. She checked for a pulse and found one. She needed help. She didn't want to leave Gwen alone but no one was answering her cries for help, so she had to go find it. Picking up the skirt of her dress she ran out of her chamber door and stopped instantly. Guards who were normally on their duty were in the same state as Gwen, all in heaps wherever they landed. Briskly walking through the corridors, she checked as many as she could for injuries and pulses, in case some where dead – which they weren't, they were all just asleep. Rushing into the physicians chambers she saw the man asleep on his chair. _

"_Gaius?" She gently shook his sleeping form but got no response other than a loud snort. "Silly old man." _

_She looked out into the courtyard to see countless of bodies, once at their daily tasks, all asleep on the floor – Camelot looked dead. This was all linked in somehow with what she had agreed to do with Morgause. What had she done? _

_Hearing horses' hooves she glanced up petrified. Camelot was defenceless and as far as she knew, she was the only one left awake to defend the King and its walls until Arthur came back…if he came back. Half walking, half running back to her chambers she quietly closed the door and checked on Gwen. _

"_I can't leave you on the floor…" She mumbled to herself. _

_As she went to pick up Gwen's limp body up she heard footsteps heading right to her room. Ditching her original plan, Morgana scurried behind some curtains and waited, breathing hard and fast. She needed to find and confront Morgause about last night; if she had somehow caused this, she needed to stop it…or should she? Uther was a sitting duck, if she could just get him out of the way; she wouldn't need to be so scared about her magic...surely Arthur would understand…? He wasn't a prejudice tyrant like his father, if he could see magic wasn't just a thing of evil he would understand and not resent her…_

_The curtain flew back and someone dragged her out. Screaming she waited for the blow, that would never come._

"_It's me! It's me Morgana," It was Arthur. She was too stunned to speak and her breath came out in shaky gasps. "Morgana what's happening?" _

"_I didn't know it was you!" She whimpered. _

"_Calm down Morgana, just tell me what happened." _

_It took her a few seconds to reply. "People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well. They started falling asleep, everyone, everywhere I went." _

"_Was anyone here?" Arthur asked. Morgana shook her head. _

"_Then why were you hiding?" _

"_I told you I didn't know who you were." Morgana looked at Arthur, and he looked back intensely. _

"_Where's my father?" _

"_I don't know," _

"_Arthur she's distressed." Merlin warned. _

"_She is awake, she must have seen something." _

"_I didn't see anything." _

"_You saw people getting sick, what did you do?" _

"_What could I do?" _

"_Morgana I don't understand! Why is it you are the only person awake?" Morgana opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't. She had no idea. Thankfully Merlin interjected. _

"_We need to find your father, Arthur. And make sure he's safe." Arthur looked at Morgana for the longest seconds of her life until he looked at Merlin and nodded in agreement. _

Morgana shook her head and blinked. Her food lay on the table, cold and forgotten. Her throat was hot, dry and itchy; she longed for the soothing quench that only water could suffice, too cool her aching throat. Picking up a mug, there was nothing but a small spider scurrying about, trying to get away. She let it climb on to her forefinger and watched as it scrambled along into her palm before she crushed her hand together.

"Life's a bitch,"

Throwing on her cloak, she briskly walked to a near-by lake, where she washed the remains of the spider off in the ice cold water before she drank some. The relief was instant; Morgana found she was gulping the water down for a few minutes, and then she lay back, satisfied.

_Merlin drank some of the water and then turned back to Morgana. _

"_Have some before I finish it," he insisted. _

_She smiled and breathed heavily. "Thank you," She took a swig out of the water skin and passed it back to Merlin. As she went back to tearing up the sheets she coughed. Grasping her throat she began to find it hard to breathe. Looking at the water and then at Merlin, she added it together. He turned to her, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. Morgana tried to stand up but Merlin dropped to his knees and held her tight, hugging her shaking body to his own. She tried her best to fight him off but he fought harder and held her close and her breathing became difficult. Just as she blacked out into the cold, the doors to the hall exploded open and she saw blonde hair running to her…her Knight…her Morgause._

_So hey :) Hopefully Chapter 5 won't take so long to upload! I tried to do a bit more for yall. _

_R and R please ^.^ _

_Peace O J Suban 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"It pains me how beautiful you are sister," Morgause whispered with the upmost care as she gently rubbed dirt onto Morgana's pale face. Morgana made no reply, but she only watched as Morgause worked. Their plan was simple yet effective. Everyone in Camelot thought Morgause had kidnapped Morgana, Camelot's dearly beloved Ward in vengeance to kill Uther Pendragon. In truth, Morgause had saved her when Arthur's servant boy, Merlin, had tried to kill her. So when Arthur and his patrol would find Morgana all alone in the woods, looking as if she was running from Morgause she would be welcomed back to Camelot with open arms. A traitor within her walls. _

_Simple yet effective. _

_Messing up her hair while Morgause tended to her dress, Morgana thought back through her year with her sister. _

_She'd seen and learnt a lot from her, her sister; both magical and survival. Morgause had proven to be a harsh tutor but Morgana learnt faster that way; never wanting to displease her. So when, on a chilly Winter's morning, Morgana successfully managed to produce fire from nothing but a pile of long forgotten parchment and her ever increasing magical abilities, Morgause eased up a bit with her demanding lessons from dawn to dusk and together they plotted. _

_- The night before -_

_"Do you remember the plan?" Morgause asked for the hundredth time._

_"I do," replied Morgana stiffly. Morgause, who was occupied with their final supper together, noticed the stiffness within her sisters' voice, stopped stirring the spiced soup she was making and faced her. Morgana was equally as stiff as how she spoke. _

_"If you don't want to do this, my sister we can think of another way." Morgause soothed, walking over to her and cupping her sisters' cheek in her hand._

_"It is not the plan I am worried about," Morgana replied leaning into her touch. "I just managed to find you and now we must say goodbye."_

_"It is not forever, Morgana. I will make sure of that." Morgause promised, and when Morgause made a promise, especially one to Morgana; she kept it. Morgana nodded. It was all she could manage, no words wanted to leave her mouth. Moving closer, Morgana hugged her tightly, immediately feeling the warmth radiating off the other woman. It was times like these that soothed Morgana most, where no words needed to be spoken; just the two of them, embracing one another in a comfortable silence. _

"_This is what I'll miss the most; that and seeing your face every day," Morgause murmured over Morgana's shoulder. Morgana sighed and held her tighter, wishing they could stay like this forever. She sniffed. And sniffed again. "Are you crying?" _

"_I was…" Morgana replied, she peered round the side of her sister, and saw that the soup pot was now emitting a black smoke instead of steam. Morgana sniggered. "The soup is burning," She felt Morgause shift her weight so she too could see the burning meal. She rolled her eyes. _

"_That's the fourth meal we've managed to burn in the space of a month." Morgause groaned, as she let go of Morgana, reluctantly, and walked over to the pot. Eyes flashing gold, the angry pot calmed down into a simmering soup once more. _

"_I'll have you know, you were the one cooking it, not I." Morgana pointed out, smirking as Morgause gave her a playful yet dirty look. _

"_Do you want to try it this time or shall I?" Morgause asked setting the pot down on the stone floor. She watched Morgana walk across the room to open the door to let some of the smoke out. "Although after that comment, I nominate you." _

_Biting the inside of her cheek, Morgana sat on a stool. "You're the chef; you should try your masterpiece." But Morgause wasn't having any of it. She put some onto a spoon and carefully walked over to the table. _

"_Open up," She said in a sing-song voice. _

"_You're kidding?" _

_Morgause shook her head and Morgana opened her mouth a tiny bit. "Don't make me laugh or I will spill it over you." _

"_And wouldn't that be a shame," Morgana replied dryly. Morgause raised her eyebrow._

"_It would be when it scolds you," she replied. Unenthusiastically, Morgana opened her mouth wider, and Morgause went to put the spoon in her mouth but Morgana ducked at the last second, causing the soup to end up on the floor. Morgause sighed, looked at how sheepish Morgana looked and started to laugh. "Morgana leFay, you are a nuisance." She said, kissing her on the forehead. _

"_But you wouldn't have me any other way," Morgana smiled. Her sister nodded. _

"_Not even for all the money in the world. Now clean up the mess you made, and eat your supper." Morgause said in a motherly a tone. Rolling her eyes and grinning from ear to ear, Morgana did as she was told, and that night, their last night before they put their plan into action, wasn't spent on tears and sadness but laughter and happiness. _

– _The next day – _

"_I am not near as beautiful as you, Morgause." Morgana replied, looking down at the grass, not wanting to see the eyes she would miss so terribly. Instead she focused on a small black beetle, scurrying across a brown leaf. Morgause shook her head and took a step back._

"_From the second I set eyes on you, I wondered if the Gods themselves sculpted you." Not being able to resist a small smile, Morgana finally looked up and met Morgause's eagerly awaiting eyes. "Do me proud?" _

"_Off course," Morgana replied, shivering slightly in the cool air. Morgause took her sister into her arms, hugging her close. _

"_Do not be afraid sister, these people care for you, not as much as I, but they do. You will be safe." Morgause calmed the trembling Morgana. "Remember what I told you?" _

"_Yes," her voice was hoarse but she carried on. "I escaped from you 2 months previous, but in my mission back to Camelot, I was taken by bandits. I've been on the run ever since." Morgana said. _

"_Very good my sister, if all goes well, I will see you tonight. Do not forget your task." _

"_I won't," Morgana whispered tenderly. _

"_Beyond the trees is a camp, Arthur and his Knights will be ambushed, wait until they are out of harm's way before you make your appearance. I will be watching right here, to make sure you're alright," Before Morgana could reply, the sound of swords clashing against each other and wordless battle cries interrupted the peace of the forest. "It is time." Picking up a leaf from the floor, Morgause entangled it into Morgana's long locks. The two of them waited in silence until they heard the final man fall. Kissing Morgana's cheek, Morgause looked at her._

"_Do us well, Morgana," She whispered, before pushing her on. Stumbling slightly, Morgana didn't look back; afraid that if she did, she would run back and never leave. Breathing hard Morgana staggered through the thick fog, sometimes catching herself on dead tree branches or tripping over roots and remains of what used to be a healthy, beautiful forest. Finally, daring a look back, Morgana panicked. She could not see Morgause anywhere, and to make things worse; she couldn't see the tree she had clambered past, three steps earlier. Desperately looking round, she had no idea which way to go. She had ruined the plan before it started. _

"_Straight ahead sister," Morgause's words seemed to be as one with the wind, fluttering past her and giving her a sense of direction. Feeling Morgause's eyes on her, Morgana walked on, and eventually saw two dark silhouettes. Now lost for breath, cold and injured slightly, she looked around, stumbled again before she passed into the clearing._

"_Morgana!" She froze. It was Arthur. Morgause was right; there stood Arthur, in this chainmail with his servant boy, Merlin a few paces behind. Dead bandits lay scattered around them in what used to be a campsite. She had never seen him move so fast, from sheathing his sword to running over to her and hugging her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He whispered as Morgana broke down into tears. There was no turning back now, the plan was in action. _

"_Arthur, please, I don't know where she is! She could be anywhere!" Morgana made her voice hoarse as tears streamed down her face. _

"_You're safe now," Arthur reassured. She knew that. She knew she would never feel Morgause's deathly glare upon herself, or the skill of Morgause's sword against her own. She was possibly the safest person right now. No one would try and harm her; not until they made their move against the throne. _

_Well, everyone except Merlin. He had tried to kill her once before; in order to save the Kingdom yes, but what was stopping him from trying again? _

"_Father will be overjoyed when he sees you." Arthur smiled; he kissed her forehead and then hugged her again. She nodded shakily, smiling when Arthur smiled down at her. "Come, we ride for Camelot!" He shouted to the others proudly. Carefully walking back to their horses, Morgana looked back once more. There, as if part of the shadows, stood Morgause, smiling with sad eyes, as she watched her sister ride away with the people they both detested…_

Morgana gasped for air. By far that was the longest memory she had to endure. She was sat in her 'house', the only light coming from a flickering candle on the table beside her. It was a cold, rainy night. She had given up hunting for animals when lighting flashed across the seemingly black sky; resulting in her having to run through the torrential down pour; only stopping to pick some berries from a near-by bush to make a form of paste she could eat that night for supper.

There was a dull thud that rattled her door. Morgana's eyes snapped up to it and dared someone to make the foolish mistake of entering her home; she would enjoy torturing them. But no-one did. Let down, she stood with the candle in her hand and walked over. As she opened the door, the whistling wind harshly blew out her only source of light, but her eyes sought what she needed to see. A dead rabbit on her doorstep. Either the Gods had shown her some mercy and allowed to have a good meal for the night or someone had caught the rabbit and given it to her…but who? She scanned the dark area, squinting in the pouring rain to try and see who could have done it but couldn't see anyone or anything. Her stomach rumbled and she could not deny the animal any longer. She picked it up by the ears and took it inside. Skinning and preparing the rabbit, she threw it into a pot with water and let it cook. She had no idea how hungry she was until she saw the dead animal lying there. Now she just needed to find the person who gave it to her and either thank them or kill them for knowing her whereabouts. About an hour later, the rabbit was cooked, and Morgana ate it in sweet bliss, filling up the hole in her stomach.

"_Merlin, I want to speak to you," Morgana said, looking intensely at him. He looked at the door and then back to her. "I know what you did." All he could do was look at her; his heart beat a million miles per hour. _

'_**She's going to tell the King'**__ he thought. _

"_You tried to poison me," _

"_I…I didn't want too." He finally replied weakly. _

"_It's alright Merlin, I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends I would have done that same." _

"_Really?" _

"_I was so naïve, Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But believe me, I have seen the evils in this world, I have seen first-hand what it is Uther fights against," Morgana fought back the tears that threated to show. "You don't know how I much I regret everything that I have done. I just…I just hope you can forgive me." _

"_I am so sorry for everything that you have been through," They both looked at each other and Merlin smiled. "It's so good to have you back." Morgana grinned and nodded in false agreement. _

There were two more deep thuds against her door. Furious, Morgana stormed over and threw it open. Two more dead rabbits lay by her feet. Kicking them away, she walked into the down pour and looked around. She began shivering immediately as the ice cold water hit her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she shouted out into the darkness.

"Oh no Morgana, it is merely but an offering." Turning to her left, a hooded figure finally made itself known.

"Who are you?" she asked, moving her hand up in a warning manner. When the boy came into clearer view, Morgana dropped her hand.

"Mordred,"


	6. Authors Note

I forgot the message x) I'm sucha dope! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one! Hope it was worth the wait again and you liked reading it ^.^

Yall know the drill!

Peace and Love

OJSuban 3


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin in any way shape or form.

Hey guys, newest chapter here. Sorry it took a while, I just had to get it 'perfect'. Let me know what you think? R and R please ^.^

Peace and Love

OJSuban

Chapter 6

He had grown since the last time she had seen him; he was no longer a timid little boy, but almost a grown man, in his late teens at the least. Mordred was almost as tall as she, coming up to Morgana's chin with his ever messy black hair slightly longer and if possible, darker, matching his grey eyes.

"You've changed." he said in a deep voice, something Morgana was not used to hear emerge from his lips.

"I could say the same thing about you," she replied, shivering against the harsh rain as it lashed down from the dark sky upon the two beings. "Although I assumed you would have since I last saw you." A smile, something Morgana _did_ recognise emerged on his lips and he rushed forwards and embraced his old friend in a hug.

"I have missed you so much, Morgana!" his voice came out in a muffled cry in the crook of her neck as she hushed him and held him tighter, feeling more like his mother than anything else; something she didn't mind at all. Thunder drummed above them and mere seconds later lightening, illuminated the soulless sky and hit a nearby tree, causing it to crash to the ground ablaze.

"I think my sister is telling us to go inside before we catch our death in this rain." Morgana mused, smirking as she looked into the sky. Mordred looked at her and followed her gaze into the sky, where the smoke was rising up with the wind, and for a second, he swore he was a figure within it, watching them, like a guardian angel, protecting them both.

They both quickly ran inside Morgana's small hut, and Mordred who hadn't realised the wetness of his shoes, slipped slightly as he reached the dry flooring. Using the wall as a balance; he quickly redeemed himself before Morgana saw.

"You slipped didn't you?" Morgana asked, turning round with a smirk. Mordred looked at her and shook his head.

"No…" He tried to save himself some dignity…what little was left of it anyway. Morgana raised her eyebrow and motioned him to go further into her home. Smiling, Mordred did so and took a seat by the fireplace and tried to warm himself up.

"Oh, one of those stools isn't too sturdy," Morgana shouted over from behind a shelf of jars. There was a crack, a thud followed by a groan and Morgana fought back a laugh. She peered round and saw Mordred lying on the floor. "I think you found it though…"

"Thanks for the warning," Mordred complained, sitting up. He picked up the remains of the stool and threw them into the fire. "Firewood for you,"

"And for you, you're not going back out there until the rain clears up a bit." Morgana ordered, placing a bowl of rabbit each in front of them.

"It would seem fate has brought us together again." Mordred said as he bit into the meat hungrily.

"It would seem it has."

_Morgana sat on a grassy bank in the warm summer's heat, the sun blazing down upon her pale frame as she sat with her legs in the cool, cold water that came up to just below her knees. With her head back she smiled. She couldn't remember a time in Camelot where she was this peaceful. Her days were usually kept to Uther's schedule and his schedule alone. She could never lie in; breakfast was always at the same time every morning, as was lunch and finally dinner and supper. The same routine where she was Uther's puppet, a prize to show off to the world, dressed in luscious gowns and the beauty that Aphrodite once possessed. Yet here, she was free. As free as the wind as it blew around her, free as the water as it sloshed messily into the bank and sometimes hitting her upper thigh. As free as her sister. _

_She lay back against the soft grass, putting her hands behind her head. A shadow covered her face and Morgana squinted up with one eye to see the cause. A wide grin appeared as she saw familiar long golden locks. _

"_I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep, sister." _

"_Nearly," Morgana replied, stretching out lazily and sighing. "I wish this could last forever, I'd be happy and content." She heard Morgause shuffle around and eventually sit beside her, picking up a piece of her hair and playing with it softly. _

"_As would I. One day perhaps, when you are Queen we could come here again. That is if you don't forget about me." Morgause said to her, as she too know placed her legs into the water, her legs happy to be out of the sun. _

"_Never!" Morgana gasped, suddenly sitting up. Morgause smiled and cupped Morgana's cheek with her hand. _

"_Never is a long time." _

"_As is my life if you are not in it, Morgause." Morgana replied quickly. Shuffling closer, Morgause drew Morgana into a hug where Morgana's head rested on her shoulder and her head rested on Morgana's. They were silent then, for quite some time. The soothing sound of the water as it frothed and splashed against the bank and their legs and the occasional song of a bird or the buzz of a bee were the only things that accompanied them. _

"_What are you thinking off?" _

"_Not what, who." _

_Morgause smirked. "Alright then; whom are you thinking off?" _

"_A young druid boy who I haven't seen in while…Mordred." _

"_Oh yes. Mordred, I remember you mentioning his name a few times before. Why are you thinking of him now?" Morgause asked softly, brushing Morgana's dark hair gently. Everything about Morgause read harsh and brutal yet with her sister she was nothing of the sorts. _

"_Uther mentioned a patrol of Knights had found a camp most likely to belong to druids last night during supper. It just got me thinking…praying to the Gods he is safe." Morgana admitted. _

"_Do not fret sister. I am sure your paths will cross again one day…I am sure of it." _

"_What makes you so certain?" Morgana asked, looking up to her like a small child._

"_Fate works in very mysterious ways. There were chances where fate could have made us meet sooner, but I am glad it didn't sister." Morgause told her._

"_Oh?" Morgana asked, curious to why her sister was glad she didn't meet her sooner. _

"_I have been with you ever since Merlin first entered Camelot Morgana. Watching you and seeing you blossom into the rose that you are today. I was afraid that if I came into your life sooner, you would have rejected me, turned me away because you were unknown to your abilities…"_

"Morgana!" Mordred yelled, slamming his hand a few times on the wooden table. Morgana had glanced off when the revere had overcome her. She blinked, unsure of herself. How long had she been staring? "You frightened me there; I thought you were in some form of trance."

"I'm sorry…I haven't been sleeping properly lately…" she replied sadly, her eyes averting downwards.

"Still? I remember the first time we met, sleeping had been a problem." Mordred replied, concerned.

"Had been? It still is…but thanks to Morgause's healing bracelet I have been a lot better." Morgana quickly went to protect her dearly beloved sister's honour.

"Morgause?"

"My half-sister, a High Priestess of the Old Religion." Morgana replied, moving their things to the side.

"I never knew you had a half-sister Morgana. Will I be meeting her soon?" Mordred asked. Morgana dropped the bowl she was holding where it smashed to the floor as she fought back the tears that were already flooding out.

"I'm afraid you won't be, Mordred. She passed away in vain against Camelot." Morgana forced the words out quickly, before her voice could crack and show her one true weakness; Morgause. She stood stiffly, refusing to turn around and face the young man who held so much respect for her. However he had other plans. He walked over and forced her to look at him.

"Don't ever hide your weakness from me; it proves you human after all. She may have died in vain then, but I can assure you Morgana, we, together will avenge her."

"I don't think I can…"

"_I would never have rejected you, you're my sister!" Morgana snapped as she brought her legs out from the water and under her. _

"_I saw it myself. You trusted Uther; you believed what he said about magic being pure evil. If I had come to you then, and told you what we are, you would not have listened. You would have tried to have me arrested," Morgause finished with a wry smile._

"_Like I could have managed that, Morgause. You would have killed anyone who got close to you." _

"_Everyone except you." Morgause smirked and hugged Morgana tighter. "Come, we need to get you back to Camelot. It's late as it is." _

"_Oh perfect," Morgana groaned and suddenly went slack in Morgause's grip. Morgause laughed. _

"_Don't resist now, come on." Morgause stood up with Morgana seemingly unconscious in her grasp. "Morgana!" The younger sister giggled as Morgause's fingers began to tickle her sides. Seeing something Morgana didn't, she quickly kissed her cheek and whispered; "I'll come to your chambers tonight." Before looking up as four knights walked towards them. Morgana was safe. Morgause however was in a little predicament; looking as if she was kidnapping Uther's ward…again. _

"_Gentleman…" Morgause said silkily with a slight nod of the head. "Don't mind me; I was just out for a stroll when I across her. Rather a grand prize don't you think?" Gwaine who was the lead of the group looked at the scene before him rather confused. But Morgause didn't want a confrontation, so gently lay her sister back on the ground and disappeared into the trees quickly, with a gust of wind behind her. _

"Mordred why are you here…I haven't seen you in years and you just show up?" Morgana asked after she calmed down. Both Mordred and Morgana were sat in front of the fire, drinking warm herbal tea.

"It's my destiny to kill Arthur Pendragon. As you and your sister made it yours to kill Uther."

"How do you intend to accomplish this?"

"With you of course. Who else better than the _Last_ high Priestess of the Old Religion?" Mordred announced happily, like a child once more.

They decided to go to bed after that; both tired from their long days. Mordred would sleep on the floor with blankets galore while Morgana got her bed. When Mordred was outside doing a final check before they both turned in; Morgana prayed to the Gods, to Morgause, to whoever would listen to her that she would have a peaceful night sleep, to sooth Mordred and give her time to rest.

He came back inside and smiled at her. "All clear." Morgana nodded and lay down on her bed. "Try and get some sleep. If not I will be here to help." Shooting out of her bed, Morgana hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Mordred." He held her there longer.

"Anytime," With that he went to his blankets and she to her bed. Mordred luckily fell asleep within minutes of lying down, not realising how tired he really was; however Morgana lay there, for a good few hours, until with heavy eyes she fell asleep.

_She was in a battlefield. Screams on anguish surrounded her and endless amount of bodies fought one another in a bloodthirsty fight. A sword tinted with red flew past her face, missing her by inches. She blew the knight backwards where he landed into a heap on the floor; dead. Another and another, more men dying at her harsh hand until she was pushed into Arthur. Both Pendragons's looked at one another; unsure yet daring the other one to make the first move against them. The first move was made against Arthur, just not by Morgana. Mordred stormed pass her, hate in his eyes. _

"_Remember what I told you Morgana." And that was that. He and Arthur were locked in fight to the death, neither letting up on the other. Morgana watched with eyes wild. But then she saw him. She had seen him plenty of times before, always striking fear into her very core. _

_Emrys. _

_They locked eyes and Morgana retreated back slightly. He advanced and shot a spell at her, to which she blocked easily. He tried again but the same outcome. She was powerful, as was he, but both were weakened and injured. It was only a matter of time until one slipped up…_

_Morgana flew back suddenly and landed on the ground harshly, the breath knocking from her lungs. Emrys walked over, dodging potential deathly blows and looked down at her, no emotion within his old eyes. _

"_Emrys…please…" she begged. But he didn't listen. He raised his hand to the sky, calling the lightning when a blaze of magical fire hit him in the chest. He cried out in pain and covered his face as his beard disappeared. Morgana gawped at him. The once old man turning into his former self once more. "You!" _

Morgana sat up straight, sweat streaming down her quivering body. She looked around. Daylight. Mordred was up, sat on the side of her bed, with a cloth and cup of cool water in his hands. He was trembling from head to toe.

"I couldn't wake you, Morgana." He nearly sobbed. Morgana took a shaky breath and looked at him, as he resembled his younger self once more.

"You needn't have worried, I was dreaming of something, something very interesting." She told him as she allowed him to dab her face with the cloth.

"Tell me?"

"I have been tormented by a man, a man known as Emrys and…"

"Merlin." Mordred hissed with sheer hate. Morgana looked at Mordred.

"How did you know?"


	8. I heard the news guys :(

Well I just heard the news…Series 5 will be the LAST series for Merlin :'( I am gutted but it had to end sometime…just it was too soon. But I will promise to never stop reading/writing Merlin fan fictions; keeping it alive. For the love of Camelot! Even though I love Morgana (Katie McGrath) Morgause (Emilia Fox) and Nimueh (Michelle Ryan)!

Sadly, this may be the last chapter in this little story, (I'll upload it soon) :\ I will write to my wee hearts content and make sure you all enjoy every last word!

**I'll need your help however, for other stories (Merlin); let me know what pairing you would like and the rating and general plot and I will try not to disappoint! Cheers guys 3 **

Peace and Love Always

OJSuban

P.S I don't own Merlin, regrettably.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas yall! I'll say it now seeing as I won't be here on the 25th. I bring a present for all of you! My longest chapter yet, the least I can do for how long I've been keeping you…12 pages! :') Morgana/Arthur fluff is in this, and I hope Merlin makes you laugh – if not smile.

Enjoy, read and review.

OJSuban J

_Merlin was Emrys._

These three simple words flew around her head. The three words that made everything fit into place. It all made sense now; how Merlin always interfered with their plans and somehow always managed to best them. He had magic and used it to save everyone she ever wanted dead on countless occasions. Morgana was mad. No, she past that, so far past, that it was a mere dot in her horizon. She was enraged; she was infuriated, she was livid. _Merlin_. _He _knew she had magic yet sent her to the Druids; when Morgana thought she was alone. _He_ had magic too. _He_ could have comforted her. _He_ could have been a friend to her. But he didn't. He rejected her and when she took comfort from Morgause he hated her for it; even though it was his fault. But, if he had magic, he was hiding it too, for his own safety. Because of Uther. Merlin was a pawn in all of this, the man to blame was the King in this little chess game: Uther. Even though he was long since dead; the hate for him still roared in her cold, cold heart.

"Listen to me…!" Mordred's deep voice came loudly and sharply next to her. He startled Morgana slightly, who had been transfixed on the spot the second the words reached her ears. Her large, angry eyes sought his own slightly calmer ones.

"How do you know this?" Morgana demanded. She _needed_ to know. She _had_ to know.

Mordred faced her with a steady gaze. "I am a Druid, Morgana. I was brought up with the Prophecy being spouted every time things got difficult, every time we had to run again."

"So you know of Emrys," Morgana acknowledged. "But how do you know he and Merlin are one and the same?"

"Do you remember when I came to Camelot? And Merlin brought me to you?"

Morgana nodded, the memory of hiding him, as a timid little boy, in her chambers flooded back.

"I could feel it, his presence," Mordred said simply.

"But I have been around him a lot more than you. How did I never notice it?" Morgana demanded.

"I knew the Prophecy. I knew what to look for. And Merlin is very good at hiding the things he does not want known, is he not?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes, testing the truth of his words. After a few moments, her expression cleared and she nodded. "Well done, Mordred. I have a feeling this information will be vital in the days ahead."

"I am only doing what is needed in order for us to overthrow Arthur's rein." Mordred replied. "He and his wretched father have killed too many of our kind!" Venom was spat out with these harsh words, making Morgana grin at his wickedness.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked. Mordred stared at Morgana, directly meeting her dark eyes – something, not even the bravest Knight would dare to do – his lips cracking into a bitter smile.

"When do I not?"

Morgana nodded. "Care to share?" she asked.

"Off course, milady." Mordred addressed her formally. "Over a cup of warmed herbal tea, perhaps? My fingers have gone an alarmingly shade of blue and I fret if I do not sought out heat for them; they may begin to drop off, one by one." Mordred curled his fingers into tight fists, feeling the familiar sensation of pins and needles course through his skin. When Morgana noticed how cold and shrivelled Mordred looked, she looked around. Her shack reeked of damp. It was dreary and cold; a home not even suitable for rats. During cold and bitter nights, when the wind howled in agony and the rain tore down from the skies and pelted into the earth, it was almost unbearable, yet she thanked the gods for her magical abilities to keep her warm. Morgana rose from her bed, gathered her bearing's and went over to the fire where she produced a piping hot kettle of herbal tea and two cups.

"Here, this should keep us both warm." She handed him a cup and poured some of the contents into it.

"Morgana, you are the last High Priestess. You have magic so powerful I question those who dare fight against you, yet here you are, in a shack hidden away in a forest, near freezing to death each night. You could overrun any castle you desire, have generous amounts of food, heat and clothing. You would have copious amounts of men with desire to wed you, servants at your disposal, and an army at your feet. With a King at your side, you would never fail! But why have you stayed here?"

Morgana frowned at him. "Are you saying I would fail if I did not have a King at my side?"

"No, off course not, it's just that, then –"

"– I have no desire to ever marry. The only person I ever desired to have at my side was Morgause. She was all I needed. No one else."

Mordred nodded. "But why have you stayed here…?" he asked again, taking a sip of his tea.

Morgana took a few seconds to reply. Her eyes were too busy watching the green liquid in her cup as she made tiny ripples by flicking it softly. "When Morgause was gravely injured, this was the place she took us. All throughout her weakening state, she lay in this bed, and I never once left her side. This is our home and I cannot bear to part with it. No matter how cold and hungry I get."

Mordred nodded slowly. "You miss her, don't you?"

Morgana let out a shaky gasp as the tears began to fall. "More and more every day. I would kill a thousand men, just to see her, one more time."

Taking the trembling cup from her hands, Mordred scooped her into his ever welcoming arms and cradled her there; letting the woman, whose exterior was so tough and solid, deteriorate in his embrace.

_When Morgause had found Morgana in the castle, two days before their next meet, Morgana could not wait any longer and told her the news, that she was Uther's illegitimate daughter. Off course she hid her true emotions; standing tall with a plain face, anger dancing in her eyes; all the while, her sister smiled and beamed with happiness._

_"This is grand news, sister." She whispered happily. Morgana looked at her, slightly confused as to why she would be so joyful, that her birth father was Uther Pendragon. "That means, you are an heir to the throne of Camelot."_

_"But Arthur –"_

_"Is merely an idiot standing in our way. Easy enough to dispose of." Morgause's large brown eyes looked directly at Morgana, who gave a weak smile in response. It was late. Morgana, found herself in much need of her bed, and so bidding her sister goodnight, Morgana returned to her chambers. When she did, she could no longer hold the emotions that wanted so badly to be let out. There were only two emotions really: anger and sadness. The anger made itself known first, as when Morgana walked past her mirror on the dresser, and she saw her reflection, all she could see was that putrid old man being the reason why she was alive. The anger and hate swelled up like a balloon and burst, her anguished scream smashing the mirror into large jagged pieces and were sent flying in different directions across the room, one slicing the side of her cheek. Wincing in pain, Morgana touched her cheek and felt the sticky, warm blood ooze out. Uther's blood. Yet the anger was still there. The hate for this man was still alight in her heart. Eyes shimmering gold, her wardrobe doors burst open and a ghostly scream echoed through her room. Her dresses and cloaks were sent flying, landing in various places, some torn in two. Vases of flowers smashed, shards and water scattering the floor. Candles extinguished out, engulfing her room in a thick, black, darkness. The windows of her room cracked – but did not break, Morgana only wanted to release her anger, not have everyone rushing in, thinking she was in peril._

_Breathing hard, Morgana let out three calming breaths. The guards of course, were unawares to everything that Morgana had just done. Oblivious to the damage and chaos, Uther's beloved Ward…now daughter had just created. **With magic.**_

_The sadness hit her like an arrow; square in the chest. She backed up across her room, suddenly feeling exhausted. Her head pounded and her cheek throbbed, the hem of her dress was soaked in water and remains of glass and pottery were entangled in it. She fell into her door, hand covering her mouth as a sob broke free from her throat. Back sliding down the door, Morgana dissolved into a fit of tears and unpronounceable words of distress, until she reached the floor, in a crumpled heap; her hair a tangled mess around her, as she cried the night away._

_It was the early hours of the morning; when Morgana wasn't exactly asleep, yet she wasn't exactly awake. She was in the lightest of sleeps; able to recognise any sound or movement, so when a hand gently brushed her raven hair away from her damp face and kissed her gently on the cheek; it didn't shock her as much as she thought it would. They only question was: who?_

_Her eyes squinted open; her vision slightly blurred. Morgana felt a sudden fear. She had no explanation to why her room was in tatters and she was asleep on the floor. She suddenly sat up, frightened, and bumped heads with the person who was leaning so very close to her._

_"Be calm, Morgana. It is just me." Morgause soothed, holding onto Morgana's shaking shoulders to stop her from collapsing._

_"Morgause?"_

_The blonde haired woman looked at her with curious eyes, noticing how Morgana couldn't hold her gaze for more than a few seconds. "I didn't mean to scare you," she apologised._

_"You only startled me…I wasn't expecting someone to be so close." Morgana admitted; blushing slightly. Morgause smiled, and stroked Morgana's pale cheek, before placing a soft and loving kiss there._

_"I see your magic is improving." Morgause commented as she looked round Morgana's room. Morgana blushed even more._

_"My emotions got the better of me…" she confessed, suddenly embarrassed of her sisters stare._

_"Showing emotion is not a sign of weakness. If anything; it is a sign of strength. But I will admit; it was rather frightening. To hear your screams so late at night, I assumed the worst." Morgause replied. "I came as soon as."_

_"Morgause you could have been spotted!"_

_"I would risk my life for you." Morgause pledged, her hand still cupping Morgana's face. She eyed the wound on her sister' cheek and frowned. "You're injured."_

_"It's nothing time will not heal." Morgana replied, knowing how Morgause fretted._

_"It's nothing I can't heal." Morgause countered quickly, raising her eyebrow when Morgana went to argue back. "You defy me? Because if we leave it for time to heal, Uther will see it and raise questions. Something you and I don't want."_

_Morgana looked stricken and quickly shook her head. "I would never defy you."_

_"Good girl,"_

_"You could teach me?" Morgana asked hopefully; another skilful spell she could master._

_"Some other time. As of now, we are pushed for time. The guards, for once, have been observant and have spotted your windows. They have informed the prince, who has, regrettably, informed his father. They are on their way as we speak." Morgause spoke quickly and quietly, hurrying a now cleaned up Morgana into bed. Footsteps were heard, beating down the corridor. Morgause's eyes turned gold, and Morgana's chambers turned back into its old self - not a crack misplaced._

_"I will hide behind the screen Morgana. I will not leave you." Morgause promised, seeing how distressed her sister looked. Kissing her lovingly one more time on the cheek – rather close to the other woman's lips – Morgause retreated to the screen, and hid herself from view. Morgana quickly rested against her pillow; her dark hair spilling over it. As she closed her eyes, the door to her room flew open and slammed against the wall with the impact of the boot. She shot up, an alarmed look on her face as Arthur came charging in, sword raised, followed by his father, three guards and finally Merlin – who was still in the process of putting his brown jacket on._

_"SHOW YOURSELF!" Uther yelled as Arthur went straight to Morgana._

_"Don't worry; we're just searching your chambers. The guards have reason to believe someone is hiding in here." Arthur told her._

_"Wha – don't you think I'd know if there was someone in my chambers?" Morgana protested, her heart beating hard in her chest._

_"Just let us check, give my father and I, a peace of mind." Arthur replied, knowing very well, with Uther here, they would have to thoroughly search the room. "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, spinning round. He turned straight into Merlin, who was standing right behind him, slightly to close. Both men jerked away from each other in such a state, that Merlin tripped into a very angry King and Arthur onto and then off on the other side of Morgana's bed._

_"Idiot," Both Morgana and Arthur muttered –however both knew their insults were aimed at different people._

_Uther, who was too busy shouting at Merlin and trying to restrain himself from not strangling the man servant; **and** was calling him something along the lines of a 'Stupid prat', failed to notice as Morgause disappeared from her hiding place, just as the guards threw the screen to the floor. Morgana stifled a gasp. She was shocked to see her sister was no longer where she said she was a few seconds before. The guards thoroughly checked Morgana's chambers, checking everywhere, even the most ridiculous places – to which Morgana made some remarks about._

_After ten, long and, to be honest, the most worry minutes of her life, the guards bid their apologies and left. They were followed by Arthur and Merlin a few minutes later, who bickered down the hallway; Arthur telling Merlin off for standing so close to him without making himself known, annoying his father further and making him look ridiculous. To which Merlin replied:_

_"Dollophead."_

_Before Morgana could hear Arthur's reply or see if he hit Merlin like he tended to do lately, Uther shut her door with a deep sigh; his eyes filled with age and sorrow. Morgana's small smirk fell from her face - seeing those two bicker usually brightened the darkest of days – and now she was left with Uther; something she really didn't want. He walked over to her bed and perched lightly next to her._

_"I am so sorry for disturbing your sleep, my dear. You know I only care about your safety."_

_"It is no problem Uther, had there been someone in my chambers, I dare think what would have happened."_

_Uther nodded slowly and embraced Morgana into a tight hug. "Come, sleep. I will see you later for breakfast."_

_Morgana then yawned and felt physically drained. Uther stood up, walked to her door and turned to her. "And remember, Morgana. No matter what, I will always love you." He then left her alone. Morgana groaned and rubbed her heavy eyes. She lay down into her bed and felt arms wrap protectively around her. Morgana screamed and pulled away but the arms proved stronger – keeping her in a steel like grip._

_"I really wish you would say 'hello' instead of popping out on me. You will kill me, one day." Morgana sulked, as Morgause smirked and hugged her. "Where did you disappear to?"_

_"Just outside your room until I heard them coming, and then back behind the screen until Uther finally left you, and then…here." Morgause patted the bed and laughed cheekily when Morgana raised her eyebrow. "Come now, sleep, sister."_

_"Stay with me? My visions never seem as powerful when I'm in your arms." Morgana whispered._

_"Off course, I will have to leave before that maid of yours comes in however, until then, I am yours."_

_That morning Morgana was woken by Guinevere, who briskly walked around the room doing her usual routine, humming a soft tune. As Morgana watched from her bed, she noticed the silk curtain at the window fluttering softly as the wind blew calmly outside. The sun shone brightly and she knew it would be a nice day. As Gwen went behind the screen to fetch a dress Morgana would be wearing for the day, something red caught Morgana's eyes on the window ledge. Hurrying over, Morgana quickly spotted a single red rose with a piece of green fabric tied around the stem. She picked it up and smelt it; the scent filling her nostrils. A small segment of parchment fluttered to the floor, and when she noticed it, Morgana picked it up and read the small wording._

_I hope this will last until I next get to see you. Our colours._

- _Morgause_

_ Morgana smiled and stroked the note from her sister._

_"Until we meet again," Morgana murmured, as she quickly hid the note from Gwen's eyesight and placed the rose delicately in a vase next to her bed. She was washed and dressed in a luscious green gown – she chose it deliberately to match the fabric tied around her rose – before she knew it. She walked down to the main hall to have breakfast, keeping her head down and hands together in front of her. She had no idea when she would next see Morgause; it could be days, weeks, months until she could be allowed to feel her sisters embrace again. She just hoped it wouldn't be too long. Too long in Camelot and she would go mad._

_"Morgana!"_

_She turned at her name; recognising the deep voice anywhere._

_"Yes, Arthur?" she replied, as he came jogging up next to her._

_"I thought we could walk to breakfast together?" he asked. Morgana looked at him warily, wondering what he was up too._

_"...what do you want?"_

_"Don't sound so scared, Morgana." Arthur laughed as he linked arms with her and towed her on down the corridor. "So, I was wondering –"_

_"– I knew there would be a catch, Arthur what have you done this time? Have you finally scared Merlin off? Or dare I say lain with a woman before you're even married! Oh Arthur, how will Uther react?" Morgana laughed her tone teasing and playful, knowing full well, Arthur would never do this. He shot her a typical, 'Arthur' look._

_"No." Arthur snapped. "I wondered if you would like to go for a ride with me? Just the two of us. Like we used too."_

_"Why...? You normally loath spending time with me, even when you have too, you pull your face." Morgana told him._

_"That isn't fully true...and I don't loath you, Morgana. If anything, I..." Arthur thought for a second, dragging out as long as he could cheekily. "Tolerate...you." This remark received a smack from Morgana as she laughed, knowing full well he was teasing her._

_"You awful man, Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said with a smile. He playfully pushed her away._

_"If anything, Morgana, I love you. Happy?" Arthur replied._

_"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear what you just said." Morgana rubbed her ear._

_"Just meet me in the back gardens after breakfast." Arthur grumbled, quickly changing the subject._

_"Why not in the courtyard?" Morgana asked. They always met in the courtyard when going out for rides._

_"I'll explain later." Arthur replied. Morgana smirked and rested her head on his shoulder as they entered the hall._

_After breakfast; Uther excused himself to attend important 'King stuff' as Merlin called it, in the courtyard, thus partially explaining why they couldn't leave through the front of the castle: Uther didn't know. _

_Morgana re walked to her chambers, and dressed into her green travel cloak, riding boots and placed a dagger in its sheath and attached it to her belt under her cloak – should they get attacked. She felt like she was sneaking out after curfew to meet Morgause again, but it was during the day and she was sneaking to meet Arthur. Something she never thought she would do. There were many back gardens in the castle, and it only just dawned on Morgana that Arthur didn't specify which one she had to meet him in. After checking the 5th back garden, she finally found Arthur and Merlin, bickering about who was smarter._

_"You two are always doing that. Nonstop bickering. You're like a married couple!" Morgana winked as she too joined them. Both men looked at one another in disgust, and Merlin cautiously took a few steps back._

_"You took your time getting here." Arthur said, ignoring her comment, as he mounted his horse. _

_"You never specified which gardens I had to meet you." Morgana replied smoothly, as she too, gracefully mounted her own steed. Therefore began Arthur and Morgana's sibling like squabbling._

_All the way to the lakes. This was a good hour ride away. Unfortunately for Merlin, who by the time got there, was this close to prying his own ears off. _

_"YOU TWO PLEASE!" he yelled, forgetting his place. Both royals looked at him with sheer amusement. "You two are acting like the married couple now!"_

_"Merlin, I forget; why have you come with us?" Arthur asked._

_"I can't remember...I assumed I would be needed?" he replied._

_"Well you're not...off you go. Back to Camelot, where plenty of chores await you."_

_"You're kidding...?" Merlin looked at Arthur. Arthur looked back. "It just took us an hour to get here!"_

_"And it will take you an hour to get back. Get going."_

_Grudgingly, Merlin turned his horse around and trotted off, looking rather uncomfortable. Morgana turned to look at Arthur, laughing slightly._

_"That was mean," she pointed out._

_"Yeah, well someone has to be..."_

_They spent a full day by the lake, splashing in the cool waters with one another and lounging in the grass, eating the picnic Merlin had packed for them. Just relaxing, like they used too when they were younger. The sun hung low in the sky, making it cooler than it was, but still tolerable._

_"Do you remember," Morgana mused. "When that obnoxious Princess came to Camelot and demanded you marry her?" Morgana laughed as she ate a red grape, the colour reminding her of Morgause._

_Arthur groaned and smirked. "Off course I do. The Lady Katina. And when we were alone with her, you kissed me and told her you were set to wed me, when you came of age."_

_Morgana blushed but nodded. "I saved your skin." Then the colour drained from her face. **He was her brother.**_

_"We did that a lot...didn't we? Kingdoms all over, for some years, were certain we would wed one day."_

_"Well I wasn't exactly going to let some snobby, brainless, nitwit marry you, now was I?"_

**_'Protective as always, sister.'_**_Morgause's silky voice washed through Morgana's head, causing her to jerk up._

_"Are you okay?" Arthur asked._

_"I'm fine..." Morgana replied, casting quick glances around their surroundings._

**_'I can see you, I can't risk standing to close in case Arthur catches a glimpse of me.'_**_Morgause's voice said inside Morgana's head._

_"A slug got too close to me." Morgana lied quickly._

_"Wuss." Arthur said bluntly._

_Morgana snorted. "Hardly! I recall you jumping around and screaming so high pitched, Uther thought I was being brutally killed! And all because of a...what was it Arthur...?"_

_Arthur pouted and looked away. "A wasp..." he muttered under his breath._

_"What was that, sorry?"_

_"A wasp!" Arthur snapped._

_"No need to shout, I'm not deaf." Morgana grinned as Arthur threw his food down. "And I do recall, you getting beaten by a girl...me to be exact."_

**_'You taunt.'_**

_Arthur suddenly lunged at Morgana knocking her to the floor. "You are truly annoying."_

_"You're one to talk!" Morgana laughed as both of them rolled around in the grassy bank, trying to best one another in an out of the blue wrestling competition. They were at this for a good ten minutes; whenever one managed to pin the other down, they were knocked off quickly and easily. They were happy._

_However; the sound of hammering horses' hooves slowed them down into a sort of wiggling out of one another's grasps, until Uther's voice thundered over the enclosure._

_"How dare you be so reckless?" he yelled. His horse in the lead, galloping towards them. Morgana quickly pushed Arthur of her making him stumble a good few steps. _

_"It was hardly anything dangerous," Morgana murmured, in a tone low, so Uther couldn't hear as he dismounted and stormed over. _

_"We just wanted to get away for the day, Morgana and myself." Arthur replied calmly, standing up and brushing the grass from his white top/ _

_"Without any form of protection? You could have been killed!"_

_'It is you, who is going to be killed' Morgana thought; biting her tongue so the words would not be spoken - however could be heard to her sister, who agreed happily; but replied, _

**_'In time.'_**

_"Hardly father, I came prepared." Arthur nodded to his swords and daggers, lying on the grass near Morgana. _

_"What if it was that bitch of a sorceress? She could have appeared and taken you both away from me. I don't think my heart can take that!"_

_Morgana and Arthur looked at each other and then to Uther, trying to decide which sorceress he meant this time._

_Uther carried on. "The one who tricked you, Arthur, into nearly killing me!" Uther was now directly in front of them, his face a hideous shade of red. _

_"Which sorceress, oh dearest Uther? I believe she has a name. Which one didn't do her job properly?" The tone Morgana used to address Uther was so obvious, even Morgause heard it from behind the trees and couldn't help a smile. Her sister truly loathed this man._

_This is when Uther lost his patience, and he couldn't hold back his rage._

_The sound of his leather glove connecting with Morgana's face reverberated around the enclosure; the sound knocking Morgause sick. The woman fell to the floor, her hand covering her bright red cheek as it throbbed viciously. _

_"FATHER!" Arthur yelled, as two Knights restrained him from taking another punch. Morgana turned her face from Uther; not letting him see how upset and shocked she was. Through the dense trees, Morgana could see Morgause's silhouette – she had moved closer when she heard Morgana's cry of pain in her head. _

_'Stay there.' She begged Morgause. _

_"You both are grounded for sneaking off. Morgana you will spend the night in the cell for your talk to me. Arthur, you will be confined to your chambers. Now get out of my sight." _

_Helping her up, Arthur and Morgana slowly and silently walked back to their horses. Instead of getting on their separate ones, Arthur aided Morgana up and then mounted up as well. Placing his arms around her waist, he gave her a reassuring hug, letting her know everything would be okay. _

_For now. _

After a couple of hours; Morgana finally composed herself. She brushed the final tears from her puffy face and vowed she would never look so weak and silly in front of anyone ever again. It was far too embarrassing.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" Mordred asked.

"Humiliated, embarrassed, tired." Morgana replied.

"Grieving over a lost one is nothing to be humiliated about."

"I want her back Mordred, even if it's for a second, an hour or a day! I want her back, so I can say goodbye to her properly. Is that so much to ask?"

Mordred shook his head. Then something flickered in Morgana's eyes, and a small, yet luring smile appeared on her face. "What is it?"

"I think I've heard of such a spell…"

Mordred gawped at her. "Morgana what's dead is dead! You can't change that! You, as well as millions of other grieving people wish with all their might that they have the magic to do so, but none of you do." Mordred nearly shouted at her, he only wanted to help her, and if Morgana obsessed over finding a way – with the odds very low – to bring someone back from the dead, Camelot would never be theirs.

"But that is where you are wrong. I know of a power to do so. "

"Oh...? And how?" Mordred asked out of sheer curiosity.

"A blood sacrifice. One who is willing to die for no other, just themselves. For instance a man dying of pestilence and his entire family have died. _He _is willing to die, and give the gift of life to someone else, even if it is for a short time."

"Morgana, that isn't 100%..."

"It's all I have!"

And with that, Morgana stormed of her bed and out of her home. No longer would she waste away in a deprived home, too scared to make moves against Arthur and Camelot. She was ready to strike. With Mordred and her sister at her side, they would be unstoppable.

Morgana just had to get Morgause back to her.

Sorry about the long wait! I hope this was well worth it, and I really enjoyed writing it! Good news – this WON'T be the last chapter, I've had a million and one ideas that I want to get in before I finally finish it J

Hope yall have a good Christmas and New Year!

I'll post the next chapter in January 2013.

Peace and Love always

OJSuban x


	10. Chapter 10

_I am so sorry how long this chapter has taken me to upload! It's been ages! Already 3 months behind when I said I would! _

_Gah! Please forgive me my lovelies._

_So here's the down low: _

_I do not own Merlin in any way – nor do I own their gorgeous little characters (if I did, Merlin would be still on, being all...Merlin-y...)._

_This took me a wee while to do, but it was worth every second, word and day it took me to do. _

_And so, I leave you with these words._

_Enjoy and reviews are always welcome! _

_Peace and Love._

_OJSuban_

Morgana thought. To get a true sacrifice, it would involve travelling – to villages that had never heard of her, heard of Camelot. No one in their right minds, within a 5 mile radius of that wretched place would dream of helping her – she was the enemy.

And so was Mordred.

She would have to go far, far away from her comfort zone, travel miles until she reached an isolated village – one where, she would be the kind, unknown stranger. She would have to deceive them, gain their trust before placing her plan into action.

_Trust._

Her main worry in all of this. The spell wouldn't work if the person did not trust her – to use their life in a form of good. The further she travelled, the easier it would be; however, time would catch her up.

_Time._

If she travelled too far, her chance might have gone, and her plan, once again, would have failed.

But she'd have her sister. That was more than enough. If her plan took too long, she wouldn't really care. She would have Morgause back with her, and Mordred; they would never return to Camelot – leaving them to live their lives, no matter how much they detested them.

She couldn't lose her sister again.

Mordred soon came out of the house, his eyes scanning the area for Morgana. He saw her, stood in the mist of trees and bushes, her back to him. He walked over and began to talk – making himself known, knowing Morgana was quite defensive.

"What's your plan then?"

"Leave and go in search for an isolated village – gain their trust and finally get my sister. Come back and take Camelot for ours." She tweaked the ending; he would see her way eventually.

Mordred looked at her. "The way you said that, you made it sound like it would take a few days…weeks at least. It'll take a while, won't it?"

Morgana finally looked over to Mordred and smiled. "Obviously. I'm not the most trustworthy person."

Mordred rolled his eyes but smiled non-the-less, happy she was back to plotting and scheming. "When would we leave?"

"Soon as we can," Morgana replied, never taking her eyes from him.

"I'll go pack some bags and we can leave immediately." Mordred announced, quickly turning back towards their hovel when Morgana's voice rung out, clear as daylight.

"Mordred?"

He paused and turned.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Erm….no?" He replied, oddly confused.

"We need horses."

Those _three_ words Morgana said, those _three_ simple words delayed their travels by _two_ whole days.

"This is ridiculous!" Mordred snapped as they walked on a long aimless track in the middle of a forest, that he had never been in before, and was pretty sure Morgana hadn't either. "_Twice_, do you hear me? _Twice_! We have come across free horses and _twice_ you did not use your magic nor let me use mine to get them!"

Morgana smiled at his irritation – humoured. "Are you in a rush?" she teased. Mordred glared at her with flared nostrils which made Morgana smile harder and look all the more innocent.

"This is your plan, Morgana!"

"I am well aware of that. And if you hadn't noticed; we aren't the most loved pair around here are we? We are feared for miles around Camelot and rumoured in neighbouring villages and Kingdoms."

"And?" Mordred asked. "We have something most people don't."

"What's that?" Morgana replied.

"MAGIC!" He yelled causing birds in nearby trees to fly out by the sudden noise. Morgana stopped walking and stared at him, her eyes slowly looking at his clenched jaw and angry eyes. Morgana, for once, wasn't in a very, 'I hate everyone' mood and was in a very teasing mood; unfortunately for Mordred, as there was no one else there with them, he was her target.

"Someone needs to get their anger out…" Morgana said in a sing-song voice, walking ahead, and as her back was turned, Mordred strangled the air behind her, imagining it was her neck. "Stop or I will do that to you."

Mordred instantly stopped and checked if she could have seen him. There was no way, unless she had eyes in the back of her head.

That wouldn't have surprise him.

"Just tell me, why did you not use your magic? One spell and we would be on our way." Mordred asked, as he jogged up to catch her.

Now Morgana looked irritated. "I froze."

Mordred couldn't believe it. The great and powerful Morgana…froze? He laughed.

"You froze?! Really? You can kill hundreds of men, but when a lone child is stood before you, guarding horses, you can't just flick them out of the way?" Mordred used his hands to describe what he meant: flicking one finger from his left hand and sending it flying away. "Believe it or not…they're not that big or intimidating, children, are they?"

"I feel like flicking you out of the way." Morgana growled, shoving Mordred back.

"How did you manage to freeze though…? I don't understand."

Morgana groaned and rubbed her face with exhaustion. She forgot having an accomplice was tiring work; like a child who needed constant care – like Cenred was with _Morgause_.

"The child – the little curly haired…thing; she reminded me of Morgause. Her eyes were cunningly similar and her hair was the exact shade as hers and I just couldn't find my voice," Morgana said. "By the time I did, her mother had her in her arms and that wretched father came at me with a pathetic excuse for a weapon." Humour glinted in her sad eyes.

"You had no problem disposing of him." Mordred laughed.

"Why, off course! He resembled nothing of my dear sister; if anything he resembled Uther if he was an odorous pig in its last season before death."

"I think you scarred the daughter for life though…"

"Probably, but he wasn't in any fit state…I'd have given him 2 more years, at the most."

Again, Mordred laughed at the memory of Morgana impaling her sword into his gut. "He didn't die quick,"

"I had no intention of making his death quick; I wanted to see the life drain from his eyes before we left."

"It never ceases to amaze me how blood thirsty you are. You've gone from, 'The Lady Morgana' to 'Morgana the Impaler!'" Mordred yelled with an odd form of passion, as he ran ahead and jumped onto a broken tree trunk and posed a heroic stance. "Lest anyone stand in your way!"

Morgana quickly threw him off – using her magic – the tree trunk and rolled her eyes at her companion. He had grown into a man, serving her loyal and good; the child within him still often poked it's head out at lone times like this – reminding Morgana of the times in Camelot when he was a mere young child, trembling within her arms.

"Who'd be foolish enough to do that?" Morgana smirked.

"Certainly not me."

Morgana loved Mordred. He was like a brother to her. And when they eventually stole horses, that very same day – Morgana allowed Mordred the honour to redeem himself by using his magic on the unsuspecting couple – they rode quickly and easily, away from Camelot and further and further into the terrain.

Should her plan fail to get Morgause back, Morgana didn't think she carry on alone.

_It had been a few months now, since Morgana had found out who her true father was._

_And she had never felt so empty._

_She needed someone; anyone, – except Uther – who would listen to her, and embrace in a hug while she cried endlessly for hours as she suffered in this torment._

_Arthur would think her ill and call for Gaius._

_Her __**brother**__._

_She cared for him, she really did; but he was useless when it came to understanding women. As was Merlin._

_The only other person was now standing across her room, dressed in a red dress with her long blonde hair, which was a bright contrast in Morgana's dark and sorrowful room._

_"What is bothering you, sister?" Morgause asked her, seeing her pained expression upon her face._

_Morgana shook her head and quickly brought forth an odd sort of smile. "Nothing," Morgause diminished her comment quickly. "I may not have known you all your life, but I can tell when there is something bothering you."_

_"It is nothing I cannot deal with, Morgause, I can assure you that."_

**_Lie_**_._

_She wanted nothing more to be scooped into her sisters' arms and stay there for eternity, a safe haven; yet how could she? Morgause was strong, powerful and intimidating. Morgana wasn't any of these._

_She was weak._

_She was soft._

_She felt as if she was made of glass; so fine and so easily breakable, that she felt if she found out her mother was alive and well – and she wasn't related to Morgause in any way – she would crack and break and cease to exist._

_"You can tell me, Morgana. I hate to see you like this."_

_"How can I tell you, Morgause? If anything you'll laugh in my face!" She stood violently and turned from her sister. _

_"If anything I'd look at your face as you tell me whatever is bothering you, kiss you and hold you until you got better." Morgause's voice was right behind Morgana and it caused her to stiffen by her closeness. How was she so silent?_

_"What's bothering me is the fact that Uther is my father and I have no idea who I am anymore! I don't even know what to class as my last name or who to class as my father. Neither where there for me!" She hissed, as if she were speaking directly to them, and not to a stone wall. _

_"It doesn't matter that he betrayed you as a father – chose a life of deception and hate than to accept you for his own. It's a wonder he has anyone left to love him. All that matters is you were raised in a…safe…place, fed, sheltered and watered until my time came to save you from his grasp." Morgause's said as her hands found Morgana's tense shoulders. She squeezed them gently, assuring her that she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. _

_"Tell me of her?" Morgana asked, as she sighed into Morgause's hands. _

_"Who? Our mother?" _

_"Mhmm," Morgana could only reply; she never knew how much tension was built in her shoulders. _

_"Well, I was only young. But from what I could remember; her voice was angelic – as if angels themselves had sculpted her voice from the whitest and softest of clouds. She was a good rider, and good with horses; she never once got bucked or jolted off." Morgause whispered into Morgana's ear, her voice hushed and caring. She'd been waiting to tell her sister of their mother ever since she arrived. _

_"What," Morgana gulped as Morgause wrapped her arms around her waist. "What did she look like?" _

_"The exact of you. Long dark locks and startling green eyes; skin fare as the moon itself and the most beautiful, loving smile. Why; I thought I'd seen a ghost when my eyes saw you. You are truly breath taking, Morgana. A true leFay." Morgause told her; she too, had tears streaming down her cheeks, as did her sister. _

_"Then it is settled. I shan't ever be known as a Pendragon; I don't wish to associate with Uther," Morgana turned to Morgause and smiled perfectly. "I'm Morgana leFay. For now and always will be." _

The memory soothed Morgana that night, as she and Mordred stayed at an Inn, in a village west of Camelot. They were virtually unknown there; only a few vaguely looked at them, trying their best to recognise them, and for all the luck in the world, they didn't – or rather; they were gone by the time they did recognise them.

Too close for Morgana, she needed to be completely unrecognisable. They would ride out the next day and travel further.

She needed to be the stranger.

When morning arrived the next day – through a dusty and greyish looking window – Mordred was the first to awaken; finding Morgana asleep on a chair near the fire. This seemed to be a regular occurrence when she had trouble sleeping. She sought heat. It comforted her.

It did not mean that you could walk up to her and wake her out of the blue, because, as Mordred found out when he gently shook her shoulders; she suddenly lashed out and punched him straight in the face. This action was so unexpected to the both of them that Mordred fell backwards, yelling in pain and landed on his back on the floor, covering his bloody face. Morgana, as she punched him, screamed out in fear, frightened that it was someone from Camelot. When she noticed it was Mordred, her fear was replaced by anger and bewilderment.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Morgana yelled.

Mordred couldn't answer straight away; he was too busy rolling on the floor, yelling obscenities in pain. "Oh calm down, I didn't hit you that hard."

Mordred suddenly sat up and gawped at her. "Not? Not that hard?! My nose is bleeding profusely and is practically touching my left cheek, woman!"

"Come here, let me fix it." Morgana sighed, kneeling besides him and slapping his hand away from his injured nose. She admired her work. "Looks like I have a harder punch than I thought I did…"

" .It." He hissed through clenched teeth. Still, as Morgana worked on his nose, she couldn't understand how much anger was inside of her, to make her hurt Mordred so badly – and if it wasn't for magic – so permanently. She was dreaming of her sister, which was usually a calming experience, so why had it riled her up so much?

_"Morgause!" Morgana sobbed. "Please, please! You have to wake up!" It was just after Arthur had overthrown them from the crown and during, Morgause had been gravely injured – and seemed, to be all but dead. Morgana had managed to get them out and by using her magic and sheer strength alone, and succeeded in getting them back to their 'home' within the forest. She was exhausted. Scared. Angry. So many questions running throughout her head – yet the main one being: Would Morgause ever wake up? _

_She physically shook; from head to toe. Her eyes were red and huge, her cheeks soaked with tears and her throat shrieked at her, in agony from all the crying and distressed screams from when she found her sister in a weak heap upon the floor. _

_"Please," she wept. The only person she loved in the world was duelling with death, and Morgana wasn't sure if she was winning or not. _

_Days passed. _

_And still nothing. _

_Morgause was still fighting. She had a pulse – weak – but it was there. Morgana never left her side. If she needed anything, she used her magic to make it appear; too afraid to leave her sisters' side. She would often dab her face with a soft cloth and warm water, and brush her long, blonde locks. Morgana liked to watch the curls she brushed softly spring back. It made her smile. It made her cry. It made her heart ache for her sister, to be alive and well. _

_They'd harmed her. _

_And Morgana was furious. With an anguished yell, everything around her exploded over them both. _

"MORGANA!"

"That's why I was so angry! I dreamt of when Morgause was gravely injured." Morgana explained as she finished of healing his broken nose.

"Oh! I am very glad you figured that out." Mordred snarled sarcastically. Morgana slapped the back of his head.

"You, my boy, are developing quite the sarcastic tongue."

Mordred glared at her, and Morgana met his gaze, and glared back.

"We leave soon, I advise you get cleaned up." Morgana ordered him. She stood and walked to the other side of the room – checking their belongings.

"I thought you said this place was perfect?" Mordred asked as he washed his hands in a basin near the window. The second his fingers made contact with the water, spirals of his blood mixed in with the clear liquid, turning it into a misty red within seconds.

"A few people recognise us," Morgana replied as she watched him.

"Let me guess? Few people too many?" he asked as he now blindly tried his best to clean his face – using his fingers to locate the dried blood.

"Precisely. We need to be unrecognisable; no eyes able to trace us back to Camelot."

"Why do we have to be completely inconspicuous? Will it really hurt should one or two people recognise us?" Mordred asked.

"Should one or two people recognise us, they will tell neighbours, and neighbours will tell friends; and in less of a day, the entire village will know of us and our plan, failed." Morgana snapped.

"Someone's paranoid…" Mordred muttered, causing Morgana to walk back over to him and glare at him.

"Would you like me to re break your nose, Mordred? It can be easily done." She threatened him, waving her finger under his nose threateningly.

"Off course not…"

"Then shut up."

The two of them packed two separate horses, with the majority of their belongings ending up on Mordred's horse – after much protest.

"Pack them tight, I'll see to the Innkeeper." Morgana said to him as they stood outside in the blithering heat.

"Get a move on, I think more people have begun to notice us." Mordred replied, his tone low and cautious. Morgana glanced around and saw what her companion was right. More people as they walked past them stared and made hushed comments to their friends and only when Morgana met their eyes with a fierce gaze, would they look away.

"I told you this would happen. People talk. It wouldn't surprise me if a messenger was on its way to my dear _brother, _Arthur." Morgana snarled as she scowled intensely at a woman. "I advise you look away and move on before you lose your eyes!" She shouted and the lady didn't think twice – she scampered away and disappeared round a corner.

"Then we must hurry and catch them before they get to Camelot!" Mordred went to mount his horse, when Morgana caught him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him down with ease.

"Why waste time hunting a mole when we could be hunting cattle?" Morgana asked metaphorically. She had a point. The 'mole' would be near half way there now; it would be a wasted journey to only risk getting caught by the people she loathed. "We need to leave soon as and get as far from here as possible. We'll stick to well used ground for now, until we get better bearings."

With that, Morgana stormed inside the Inn and after pushing a few already drunken people out of her way, she reached the Innkeepers wife. With a sly smile, she approached her. Revealing a sack from around her waist, Morgana threw some coins to the table. The woman looked at them.

"I thought we agreed five silver pieces?" she asked Morgana.

"I thought the room was worth two."

"The cheek on that! We keep all our rooms in the cleanest of conditions –" Morgana had heard enough.

"You will shut up or I will take your child," Morgana nodded to the left of them, to a small little brunette who was playing with a doll made of cloth and string, "and you will never see her again, whole."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I will send her back in little pieces – starting with that cute little face of hers. How does an eye sound first?" Morgana threatened. The woman shrieked in fear, begging Morgana not to touch her infant.

"OY! Witch! Get out! No one wants you here!" A fat, balding man shouted from the other end of the room. "Or would you like me to assist you?" Morgana never gave him chance to take one step forwards. She used her magic and shot him down, a large gaping hole in the chest.

His heart on the wall behind him.

All hell broke loose now. Women and children ran for the door, men ran at Morgana, each hoping to avenge their fellow friend and the drunkards? They just fell into each other, thinking they were being of some use.

The Innkeepers wife was still screaming at Morgana, throwing anything she could get her hands on at her. Morgana's eyes glowed gold and the woman began to choke, her hands frantically clawing at her bare neck until she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"MOTHER!" The scream came from the small child who Morgana had only been talking about moments previous – she had obviously seen her mother die in front of her eyes. Morgana went to grab her when a man swung a plate in her direction – she caught his arm, broke it and pushed him into the pathetically small group of men who had stayed behind to fight her. They collapsed like dominoes, falling over each other and some falling onto tables.

They were lucky she hadn't killed them. Yet.

"Morgana!" Mordred warned. He stood at the doorway and observed the scene in front of him. She snatched the child up by her hair and dragged her from the scene and barged past Mordred who kept the men at bay.

"Forbærne yfe!" he yelled, as he conjured a circle of fire around them. Mordred closed the door, ignoring the yells and cries of the trapped men and other people who were less fortunate to make it outside. He locked it and ran to his horse, where Morgana was waiting for him, already mounted on her own, with an unconscious child in her arms.

"Why bring the excess baggage?" Mordred asked as he jumped on his horse and caught the reins.

"I don't know yet. She might be useful." Morgana replied as they calmly trotted away from the burning Inn – as if it was never ablaze. Mordred looked at her.

"Useful? She's 6."

Morgana shrugged and urged her horse into a canter, passing villagers who ran around them; dodging them with buckets of water, trying to put out the fire. Once far enough away, they stopped their horses and with a snap of her fingers, the Inn exploded. The once quiet village was now in hysterics.

"Was that really necessary?" Mordred asked her. "It was fun, but was it?"

"Yes. Now when Arthur arrives he will be met by frantic villagers which will give us more time to get further away."

"And when they point this way?" Mordred asked as he followed Morgana trot into some trees. He was shocked when they stopped again and Morgana dismounted. A man and woman – similar build to them – were bound and gagged to a tree with two horses nearby. "Did you sleep-kidnap these people?"

Morgana chuckled. "Get down from your horse, Mordred."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She ordered him. He groaned and as he dismounted, very skilfully managed to land on his backside in the mud. "You're quite terrifying, you know that?" Morgana said sarcastically. He went to Morgana's horse and as he was about to make a snide reply, Morgana threw the unconscious girl into him – he luckily caught her.

"Think fast," she winked. Mordred spat out the girl's hair and put her over his shoulder.

"Are we leaving her here with them?"

Morgana shook her head and too, dismounted. She walked over to them, who recoiled as much as they could into the tree they were bound at. She took out a lethal looking dagger from her belt and waved it in front of them.

"These are our decoys. I planned all this last night." She told him. She slit the rope that bound the woman and caught her arm when she attempted to run. "Ah, ah, ah." She roughly took her to the horse she had used and forced her to mount it – the gag still in her mouth, preventing her from speaking. "Stay," Morgana ordered, tapping the woman's knee with her knife. "Or I shall slice your throat and watch the blood squirt from your neck." That made the woman sit perfectly still on the horse. Morgana did the same to the young man and offered the same threat.

"Decoys? They're dressed nothing like us." Mordred said as he inspected the boy impersonating him. He frowned slightly.

Morgana muttered an incantation under her breath and suddenly the two on horses were dressed in the exact same clothes as they – and even had the same hair.

Mordred blinked and nodded. "Impressive."

"They shall ride back through the village and go in the opposite direction as us, fooling everyone. So when Arthur comes, they will be sent following these two, and not us." Morgana replied.

"How are you so sure he's coming?" Mordred asked.

"I sent for him myself."

"Why?" Mordred was confused.

"This village is called Ealdor, where Merlin grew up. That woman on the horse is his mother and I'd be dammed if they didn't come to help."

"It belongs to King Lot though. Surely he will come first?"

Morgana shrugged. "Arthur and his men will come. We saved them once from bandits, I am certain they will run when news reaches them we're here. They'll be too worried about saving Merlin's home village to even think about us – and when they do, it'll be too late."

Mordred smiled. "You're devious." Morgana walked to her horse, and looked at the person who was the reason the man whose destiny it was to kill her had been born.

"You're son is a nuisance. And I think, seeing as you are the one who brought him into the world, you should take him out of it." Morgana said dryly. "He is not stopping me from getting my sister back to me." Her eyes shone and Hunith's eyes misted over. "You are to kill your son. Stab him with the dagger in your belt. Once he is dead, kill yourself."

She now looked into both horses. When her eyes turned gold, so did theirs. Both horses neighed and whined impatiently; hitting their hooves in the earth. Morgana tapped their necks and both immediately rose and cantered off, back the way they came and down the hill into the village. Both Morgana and Mordred watched as people fell for their plan, believing Merlin's mother and his old friend, William to be them. From the seclusion Mordred threw his hand out and three more homes burst alight as the decoys rode past. More and more homes caught fire. More and more lives were being lost.

"Welcome home, Merlin." Morgana laughed.

Mounting their new horses, with the girl securely in Morgana's arms, they rode the way they had intended – Morgana knew fully well, by the time Arthur and the knights came their way, Morgause would be back with them.

They rode for 3 hours straight, neither of them talking until they reached a small stream.

They made a small camp and rested – eating a meal of rabbit and a variety of vegetables.

"I've had a thought, Mordred." Morgana said, as she stroked the young girls face as she shivered slightly on her lap. But she was asleep. She had woken about fifteen minutes before they found the stream and struggled so forcefully, Morgana fell from her horse in order to keep a hold of her.

Off course, she lied to her. She needed her trust for when they found a village – she'd be the rescuer to this little orphaned girl.

"Go on?" he asked her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I no longer desire Camelot's crown…as much. Now, it can burn. With everyone inside it."

Mordred looked at her. "Is this because of Morgause?"

"Yes. She desired me to take the thrown, but both times we both nearly lost one another. I'd take my sister over Camelot any day."

"And what of the child? What use is she to us?" he said, as his eyes landed on her face, watching her sleep.

"Ann will be our ticket into their hearts. The heroic duo who saved the little orphaned girl from a village under attack." Morgana smiled darkly. "If only they knew what they were really letting in!"

Until next time! I thought Morgana had been soft too long – she needed to show her true colours again…so she did! Hope y'all liked it.

Reviews and PM's are welcome and I will try to upload again soon, depending on workloads from college…till then my angels!

Peace and Love

OJSuban x


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews and readers!

Here you go:

Chapter 11

Ann woke up first, huddled into Morgana tightly; the older woman's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist as she nestled her face into Morgana's chest. The ground was moist where she was lying – the soggy soil clinging to her right side. Her hair was a mess – an unruly mane of chestnut brown hair with the odd twig and leaf here and there. It didn't bother her however, and she just pushed it from her face and looked around. It was early; the sun had only just risen and by the looks of things, Mordred passed out not long before she woke up. He was asleep in a rather awkward position. He slept on the log he was sat on when he and Morgana swapped watch, and now had gone from a sitting position to a lying down one – both arms and legs either side of it, his right cheek squashed in such a manner that made his lips push out. Ann giggled a childish laugh; watching him sleep.

"Silly little boy," she whispered as she watched him snore and swat a little buzzing fly away from his nose, again and again and again. "What are you dreaming about? A pretty princess perhaps? Or living in a Kingdom somewhere far, far away?" Ann mused to herself softly – unaware to Morgana's stirring.

"I can assure you, his dreams might be a little more…sinister." She said, as she removed her arms from around the young girl and stretched. "Count your blessings you're alive, Ann. He was supposed to keep watch in case of any bandits decided to show up…" She avoided mentioning Camelot guards and Arthur, and would have to until Ann was away; if she was to keep the façade she had made for herself and Mordred. "Go wake him." Morgana ordered her, as she stood up and pushed Ann away. "Now, before I decide to leave you here for the wolves to eat."

That made Ann move. She jumped up and half ran; half fell to where Mordred slept. Now, Ann, she was a curious child – always doing the things other children would be too afraid to do. She poked Mordred's nose, squishing it down. Nothing. She opened his eyelid, looking into his empty eyes, with her own large curious ones.

"Excuse me…mister…it's time to get up." She said quietly. Again, nothing. So she blew in his eye and got a reaction from him. He cried out by the sudden action and grabbed Ann's arm painfully, forcing her to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Ann said nothing; she just cowered on the ground, screaming.

"Mordred!" Morgana called out from the fire. "Let her go, she was following my orders to wake you."

Mordred huffed and threw Ann's arm away from him and stood up; a scowl on his face. "I don't see why you brought her with us, all she is, is excess baggage that _I _will end up carrying."

Ann looked hurt at those words and pushed Mordred hard on the legs, so he toppled over the log – head over heels. "Why are you so mean?!" she screamed, running away from him as he came at her, with hands ready to strangle. She ran past Morgana, who caught her and held her where she stood.

"You two are going to need to learn how to behave civilly – or else I will leave you both here and carry on alone."

Both Ann and Mordred mumbled their apologies very sheepishly; making Morgana roll her eyes and continue to cover the ash from the fire with the dirt on the floor by her foot. "Come, if we ride all day and tomorrow, we might just be far enough."

"All day? And tomorrow? You're mad." Mordred said harshly – causing Morgana to glare at him.

"Unless you have a better idea?" she tested him.

"No…I don't."

"I didn't think you did." Morgana replied and then she walked off quickly, with Ann in her tow.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her. She never game him a reply, just carried on walking with Ann stumbling after her.

Merlin's POV

"MERLIN!"

The young man's name rang loudly and clearly throughout the castle and probably the village too; it seemed that whenever the king needed his manservant – everyone knew about it. Unfortunately.

"MERLIN! Where are you?!"

Merlin was hiding out in the kitchens, pretending to look rather interested in a wooden spoon so he wouldn't get thrown out, but really, he was holding it ready in case he needed to use it, to defend himself against Arthur. He was dodging the king for a good reason – knowing exactly why Arthur was so mad. In the process of washing his clothes two nights before, Merlin was rather caught up with a new spell he had recently learnt – it was pretty useless against enemies but it sure did help him with his never ending list of chores – and Merlin was using it to wash Arthur's pile of stinking clothes…he just lost track of time and the result was majority of Arthur's clothes were now miles to small.

And by the sounds of things, Arthur had just found out.

"You doing down ere' boy? You getting the king's meals or just lollygagging from yer duties?" A greasy looking chef near him asked. Merlin never had time to answer – the kitchen door was booted open and slammed into the wall next to it – it quivered, like Merlin. There, in the doorway, stood a very angry looking Arthur. It was an odd sight for anyone who didn't understand what was going on to see; Arthur stood in the doorway to the kitchen – his anger steaming like the pots over the fires – dressed in his usual attire…just tighter…and thankfully, Merlin thought, it was just his top half. Arthur still wore the pants he wore yesterday – the ones that fit him. His fabric shirt was smaller – much smaller – it didn't even cover his stomach and the sleeves where halfway up his arms.

"You." Arthur growled, pointing at Merlin.

"How many times do I need to apologise before you forgive me…?" Merlin asked with a lopsided grin.

"You are nowhere near, Merlin. Now, come here." Arthur ordered, flexing his arm muscles and that seemed to amplify how tight and small his top really was. It tore then, the fabric getting too stretched and gave way, so now Arthur stood, bare chested. A few gasps from the handmaidens and other female servants as they looked at the king's chest in bewilderment. "Go get me another shirt, one that fits!"

Merlin nodded and scampered through the busy kitchen and then past Arthur, where, when he did, Arthur grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and held him dangerously close. "And after you've done that, you can: muck out my horses, scrub my chamber floor, change my chamber pot, brush my horse, clean my armour, make my bed and…I want all this done by tomorrow." Arthur decided.

"…what about my other chores?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Ah! I want them done too."

"But that's not fair…!"

Arthur interrupted him. "Do I care? And tomorrow – the stocks."

Merlin groaned as Arthur shoved him away; into an oncoming servant who was running their way, a note in his hand. Both men crumpled to the floor, but the servant still managed to keep his arm out extended to Arthur.

"A message, for you sire."

Arthur looked at the two of them and nodded for him to go on. "What does it say…?"

The servant, who was still struggling with Merlin, looked at the note then the king. "It's written in plain English sire…"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT SAYS!"

"You're required at the throne room immediately, my lord. Someone request your presence." The servant – who had now finally gotten Merlin off him – said quickly.

"Merlin, give me your shirt." Arthur demanded suddenly. Merlin looked at him if Arthur had spoken in a different language.

"Excuse me…?"

"I can't exactly go dressed like this, now can I?" Arthur replied.

"I don't see any problem with it." Merlin replied honestly.

"NOW, MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, angrily.

As the servant began to take his shirt off, the king wrinkled his nose and rubbed his eyes. "What is that smell?" he asked. "Is…is that smell your clothes?"

"I washed these yesterday!" Merlin replied, outraged.

"In what? Leftovers from three weeks ago? There is no chance I am putting that shirt over my head and on my body. Go on, Merlin. Get running. I have places to be."

"And one of them is your chambers."

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"Sire…if you wish, mine is fresh, you may borrow it if want?" The servant – who later introduced himself to Merlin as Tony – asked Arthur; showing him his shirt.

"It looks decent enough…" Arthur said, running his eyes over fabric. "Hand it over." The servant quickly undressed and handed the king his shirt; Arthur took it and threw it over his head – it was slightly too short, but it had to do until later. "Thank you," Arthur said sincerely, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. And then the king ran off, down the corridor; towards the throne room. Merlin looked at Tony awkwardly.

"Go to Gaius and say I let you borrow one of my shirts…I'll need it back though. I don't have many." And then Merlin ran, skidding down the corridor after Arthur. When Merlin eventually caught up, tired and breathless, Arthur was just about to walk into the room. When he saw his servant, he nodded to the two guards, who opened the door for him. Arthur walked inside, and Merlin was about to follow, when the guards began to close the doors.

"I'm with the king…" Merlin mumbled awkwardly. Both guards gave an incomprehensible grumble and left the door open so wide, that Merlin had to literally squeeze through in order to enter the room. The second he was; the guards slammed the door closed; missing his fingers by inches.

"Prats," Merlin whispered, jogging up behind Arthur who now stood in the centre of the room. His eyes darted around the room until he sought a figure.

"Gwaine?" Arthur laughed happily. "What are you doing back so soon? You shouldn't be back for another 2 weeks!" Both men greeted each other with a hug; however, Gwaine's was a little slack. "What has happened?"

"I passed the message on ahead of me, and I knew by the time it reached you, I would just be arriving." Gwaine explained. "A village, they have spotted Morgana and Mordred. They were attacked and many killed."

"Which village?" Arthur demanded.

"Ealdor." Gwaine looked at Merlin. "They say your mother is missing, Merlin…"

Morgana's POV

"Where are you taking me?" Ann yelled as she fought against Morgana's grip with every step – however, the older woman just locked her fingers around Ann's smaller wrist harder with every struggle; until Ann got the message and understood Morgana wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon; a futile fight. "If you are planning on killing me, why didn't you let your friend do it? He seemed more than happy too! After all, all I am is excess baggage to –"

"– enough!" Morgana snapped, halting them both by a small river in the forest. How Morgana knew it was here, Ann would never know. The area in which they stood was wide and open, and around them; the tree's leant gently and Ann wondered if the God's had chosen this area to sleep and decided to use the trees as beds. The calm green river was eerily still; except for when the breeze blew gently and caused ripples to dance across the surface of the water.

"Then why did you drag me so far?" Ann asked, her childish voice ringing through the clearing.

"We have been riding for a long period of time; I assumed you'd want a wash." Morgana replied, raising her eyebrow at the smaller girl. Ann looked at her hair – it was tangled and greasy and covered in dirt. Her dress was muddy from their night's sleep on the wet floor and had an odd rip down the left side.

"How did I get this?!" Ann screeched, looking at her dress all over. "My mother made me this – it is all I have left of her!" Tears began to fall from her eyes; salty little droplets landing on the dry ground, sufficing water that hasn't been on there for months.

"What about that thing you have made out of string and cloth?"

"Eudora! Her name is Eudora." Ann snapped, instantly getting defensive over her only friend.

"What kind of name is Eudora…?"

"My grandmother was called that!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and forced out a compliment through thin lips. "It's…a beautiful…name."

Ann looked at her.

Morgana looked back.

Ann managed to keep her same flat 'I don't believe you' expression, while Morgana's grew more agitated.

"Just get in the water!" Morgana snapped, eventually.

"Not with you watching me!"

Morgana glared at the small girl. "You have nothing that I have not seen before."

"It's embarrassing." Ann replied.

Morgana bit her lip, trying to deflate her anger. "Would it help, if I turned away?"

Ann pondered this for a moment and then nodded. When Morgana turned, Ann began to undress into her underdress and threw it to the side as she walked into the water. "Wash your hair."

"You're not my mother."

"No, she's dead." The second Morgana said this, she regretted it. Ann squeaked and dove under the water as Morgana turned and fished her out. "Ann…I'm sorry. That was harsh and wrong of me."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ann screamed, fighting Morgana with every ounce of strength she had. She screamed and screamed, and managed to slap Morgana hard across the cheek. "You're a horrid, ugly woman and…and…you're the one who needs a bath, not I!"

"Ann!" Morgana shouted, walking into the water – not caring for her dress – her voice booming over the racket Ann was making. The young girl resisted struggling and floated in the water – her feet not touching the earth under her as Morgana held onto her arms with impeccable strength.

"I'm sorry miss. You've been nothing but kind to me and I repay you in a way that would make me get a good smacking at home." Ann apologised, sighing.

"It is no bother. Hurry up and wash; we have places to be."

Ann nodded and scrubbed her face and body with her hands, washing the dark dirt of her light skin – turning it red slightly. Morgana gently laid her hands on Ann and stopped her.

"Not so hard, you'll hurt yourself. Let me?" Ann looked at Morgana; unsure if to trust her. But instead of anger and hate in her eyes, Morgana's eyes looked at Ann, like the way she would when she looked at Morgause – a look with the upmost care and adoration for the person in front of her. Ann nodded and Morgana let go of her and cupped her hands in the water, allowing the green water to dowse her hands. When she had enough, she poured it over Ann's head – emitting a laugh from her – as she then proceeded to gently wipe her face, ridding it from dirt. It took about 10 minutes to fully clean Ann – the dirt; Morgana joked, was in love with Ann and refused to leave her.

After another 15 minutes, they were both sat back on the dry ground, completely dried off.

"Can't we stay here today, Morgana?" Ann asked, playing with some of her black hair. Morgana smiled and shook her head, causing her hair to leave Ann's fingers.

"I'm afraid not. We're pushing it by doing this."

Ann moaned a little bit but understood. Morgana was right. The people who had attacked the village could be near and attack them at any second – the safest bet, being travelling far enough to another village, where they could live soundly.

Morgana was quite the fibber.

And another ten minutes, they were back with Mordred – Ann riding on Morgana's horse, plaiting the horses' main – while Mordred rode next to them; a sour expression on his face.

Arthur's POV

They arrived in Merlin's village in the late afternoon, when the sun was beginning to set in the slightly tinted orange sky - not a cloud to be seen. It would be a warm night. It was a small party; Arthur and Merlin, including of course: Gwaine, Percival, Sir Leon and Elyan. Their horses were heard galloping into the village by men as they cleaned up the remains on the small Inn they once had. Their defences instantly rising up, the men began to draw what weaponry they could find; however, upon seeing the Pendragon crest upon the Knight's armour and the king himself riding towards them, they could do nothing but sob where they stood, and drop to their knees.

It took them the rest of the day to show and explain what had exactly happened. How they hardly recognised Morgana and Mordred; let them into their village Inn and then kill their own citizens, abuse and then demolish their town. It amazed the men that travelled - how could a huge crowd forget The Lady Morgana? She used to be an idol for many, now she was an idol for few. Dressed in luscious gowns with jewels all around her and a smile that could melt stone hearts; Arthur wondered how anyone could forget her.

True, now, her smile was more of a snarl and only showed if someone was in the upmost pain or close to death. Normally dressed in bright colours, Morgana was now in black - with eyes just as dark.

This could be why the villagers didn't bow or treat her like royalty - they were either too afraid of her to dare lower their heads or didn't even give her a second glance. Just another woman at the end of the day.

"Do you know which way they headed?" Arthur asked when they were sat around a small wooden table with tankard of mead in front of them.

"Who?" Erik – the man in charge – asked Arthur. He looked older than his age, grey already tinting his hair; aging him terribly. His blue eyes were tired and sad, for his only wife and son had died in the fire; leaving him alone.

Arthur thought for a second. Who should they go after first? Morgana and Mordred or hunt for Merlin's mother. Truth; Morgana was the most lethal – able to kill without any intention or guilt. Merlin's mother could be dead already.

"Morgana and Mordred," Arthur finally said. "They are the biggest threat."

"The last I saw of them, they were riding back through the village; West I think. I can't be too sure; I'd have to show you." Erik replied to him, honestly.

"Show us then," Arthur said.

"Now? It's night."

"I'd rather get away soon as,"

"I don't see the issue…she is a Lady; with magic, yes, but harmless." Erik said, obviously oblivious to how much harm Morgana could really do.

"Then you are blind. She is a murderous traitor who needs to be found, sooner rather than later –"

"– she is a woman."

"You interrupt the king?" Gwaine snapped; his defences rising.

"Gwaine," Arthur warned; yet thanked him with his eyes. "Show us, please." He now asked Erik.

"You're mad men," Erik sighed, standing up. "Follow me." Erik left his house; the men in his tow. With a lit torch, he walked through the village – or what was left of it – and pointed. "There, they went through there." And without a second glance; he left them, muttering his prayers as he went.

Arthur wouldn't normally force is men out into the night, but this was serious. He hadn't been so close to Morgana's trail in months, this could be the time he stopped her. And it was Merlin's mother, if anything ever happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Tracks!" Sir Leon yelled for ahead of the troop. "They're fresh, this way!" Leading the way, Sir Leon ran, knowing the people they were after were close. It was morning now and everyone was tired, but they all knew they could rest when they had Morgana. On and on they ran, their breaths becoming ragged – as did their foot work. Gwaine went to pass Merlin but in the process ended up slipping in some mud and dragging both he, and Merlin to the floor.

"Cheers Merlin, you broke my fall!" Gwaine laughed on his back. Merlin removed his face from the slimy mud and spat some out.

"I knew I had a use somewhere." He replied dryly.

"Ha-ha. You have other uses too. Who else would clean my armour for me?" Gwaine replied cheekily as he stood and helped Merlin up too.

"Oh yes, just call me: Merlin! The man with many chores."

"Watch out!" Gwaine yelled, dragging Merlin and Elyan out of the way as horses crashed passed them – sword points missing them by inches.

Arthur and the others too dived out of the way as the horses slowed to a stop. Someone demounted their steed; sword at the ready. Arthur was there first; his sword blocking Mordred's steadily. Sir Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan rushed to the king's aid; battling Mordred just as ferociously as he. He was strong – fighting all 5 men easily. But no one except Merlin noticed Morgana. She stayed upon her horse and rode around the fighting men; her eyes on Merlin. She dismounted, brandished a sword and pointed it at the young man. She did not speak – the enchantment over her not allowing it – neither of them did.

Morgana swung her sword at Merlin who luckily moved out of the way just in time. That single blow would have been enough to kill him. Merlin dodged blow after blow until at last, he was on the floor, pinned against trees. He was stuck. He couldn't dare use his magic in front of her – risk Arthur seeing and exposing himself to Morgana. It wasn't really on his To-Do list.

Throwing her sword to one side, she silently bent down to Merlin, now holding a small dagger in her hand which she held to his neck – just hard enough to emit a small line of blood.

"If you're going to kill me; just do it!" he hissed. But Morgana made no move; she just looked as if she was fighting herself – fighting every fibre inside of her not to thrust her dagger roughly into Merlin's neck and watch the life drain from his eyes, until they were cold and lifeless. The next move shocked them both; Morgana raised her dagger to attack Merlin, when her other hand shoved him out of the way so her blade hit the tree trunk behind him; wedging itself there. Morgana frantically yanked it out where it thudded next to Merlin.

"What is your problem?" he asked lying on the ground – his shirt slightly rumpled up slightly, revealing a small birthmark upon his hip bone. Morgana frantically pointed at it and made a baby motion in her arms – begging for Merlin to understand, but it only confused him more. He snatched the dagger from the ground and forced the sorceress down – so she was now kneeling before him. "What? No last words?" he snarled verminously.

Morgana frantically shook her head – her eyes begging him to understand. He raised the dagger high, ready to make his kill…but he could not do it. Morgana's eyes; they were too soft. And he couldn't bring himself to harm her. For whatever reason – he did not know. Her eyes…those eyes…

"Mother…?" Merlin's voice cracked. Morgana's eyes flashed gold and seemed to melt from her eyes; turning them back to the blue that belonged to Hunith. The spell diminished from her; shaking her body like a rag doll, knocking her breathless. "Mother!" Merlin cried, hugging her close; tears streaming down his face.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." She soothed.

"I nearly killed you!" he sobbed.

"Nearly, my sweet,"

"Wait," Merlin sniffled, "who is Mordred then?"

"William," Hunith gasped, turning to see him get disarmed and brutally kicked in the side; making him curl over.

Merlin darted up without thinking, pushed the injured Knights to one side and dove on Mordred's back very ungracefully. "William! William stop! I know it's you!" Mordred stopped struggling and stood still – as if in a trance. Suddenly his form too began to shake and with Merlin on his back; they both toppled to the floor. When Merlin looked over at his friend lying on the ground; he sighed in relief and laughed.

"I'm getting too old for this." Gwaine groaned from the floor; flopping onto his back. "Where can I sign my resignation?"

Morgana's POV

The village was covered in snow. By first glance upon the mountains – it is hardly recognisable, unless you know it is there. Their horses trudged through the knee deep snow – complaining against the cold, but being forced on by their riders.

"Nearly there," Mordred murmured, patting his horses' neck soothingly. "It's been a long journey for us all."

"The horse can't understand you, you know." Ann said, looked at Mordred as she lay back on Morgana's front; bored.

"Shut up, pipsqueak." Mordred snapped, pulling his cloak around him tighter against the cold. Ann huffed in reply, wrapping Morgana's cloak around them both tighter.

"I'm cold," she whispered, more to herself than to anyone.

"We all are, my sweet. Do not worry; it is just there." Morgana replied gently, kissing the top of Ann's head. She giggled a sweet laugh and nestled her face into the fur of Morgana's cloak.

The minutes passed in silence then, the only noise coming from the horses as they grunted and trudged through the snow. It was silent until Morgana began to scream out in pain, pulling at her hair and beginning to shake uncontrollably. Ann screamed as their horse reared making them topple off in the snow. Mordred darted off his horse to grab Ann out of the way while he tried to tend to Morgana.

"Morgana! Morgana!" He yelled; his voice panicky.

"What's happening to her?" Ann cried from the back ground.

Morgana stopped dead. Her eyes unmoving for a second, and as Mordred leant in to inspect her, a snowflake landed in her eye and caused her to blink; startling Mordred.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded; frightened herself. "Ann, go and get me a drink?"

The 6 year old nodded and rushed to their horse that had now trotted away from them – and while she was gone, Morgana spoke to Mordred in a rushed tone. "The spell I put on Merlin's mother and his friend just broke."

"Is that why you just freaked out on us?" Mordred hissed back. She nodded.

"We might have reached a new village, but I expected us to be further than this by the time they figured it out or when they killed each other. Come on, it's time we put Ann into play."

The Mayor of the town was called Sir Gregory. He was the one who met Morgana, Ann and Mordred the second they entered the village. Seeing how cold and damp both women were, he offered them a hot beverage in his home with his wife, Lucia, and daughter – she too, was the same age as Ann – so they could talk about potentially living there.

"They get on well…the girls." Lucia said conversationally as she handed Morgana and Mordred a cup of warm tea. "She's beautiful, Ann. You two must be very proud."

Mordred choked on his tea while Morgana's pale cheeks tinted red.

"She isn't ours sadly," Morgana replied. "We were passing a village far North from here when it was attacked by those with –" Morgana looked around. "– _magic_. I saw Ann's mother get slaughtered and I saved her myself. Me and my brother have been travelling ever since; I have been desperate to get Ann to safety – somewhere as far away as possible. To a new family." Morgana was now looking at Ann, watching her play with the small sandy blonde haired child. And without even noticing; a small smile appeared – not a snarl or a smirk, a genuine smile that she hadn't done since Morgause had died.

"Why doesn't she live with you?" Sir Gregory asked out of curiosity. Morgana shook her head sadly.

"We are always on the move – travellers. I wanted her to go to good people; have a good life."

"Greg! You don't think…?" Lucia wondered. "If it was perfectly okay with these two, off course, we could take her in? Oh, Greg, she is a little gem! Genevieve loves her ever so much!"

Sir Gregory admired the two girls adoringly. "Ann…come here." The smaller girl stood nervously and walked to him. "You're well behaved?" He asked her. She nodded. "Can you read?" Again, she nodded. "If I were to ask if you wanted to live here? Would you call myself my wife, mother and father just like Genevieve does?" She nodded but slower this time; she was slightly confused. Not wanting to seem rude, she raised her hand.

"Sir, I don't understand. I thought I would be living with Miss Morgana?"

Morgana stood. "If I may? Ann can I talk to you outside?" Taking the girls hand in her own, Morgana took her out into the cold and sat on the steps with Ann in her lap. Here, the young girl began to cry.

"My dear, dear Ann." Morgana soothed, hugging her softly. "The world, it is a cruel place, but here I know you will be safe. Mordred and I, we…we travel too much for a small child to come with us. It is too dangerous and I want the best for you. And I know here, is the best thing for you." Morgana put her finger under Ann's chin and forced her to look at her. "No more tears you."

"But I want to stay with you!" she wept.

"You will be happier here."

Ann shook her head. "Please, please don't leave me!"

"How about I make you a promise?" Morgana asked. "I will visit you, whenever I am near okay? See you grow into a lovely strong minded young lady that I know you will develop into."

Ann nodded slowly.

"Go back inside. Warm up, I'll be right back, okay?" Morgana told her, kissing Ann's check before she pushed her towards the door. When she knew Ann was safely inside, Morgana went for a walk around the village, wanting to make sure it was everything Sir Gregory said it was. Her black cloak was a contrast in the snow; and as she walked, it gathered up behind her, dampening it and causing Morgana to shiver.

A cough alerted her. "P-please. Can you spare any money?" It was an old beggar man; sat in torn blankets that he held so close, trying to suffice some form of heat. "Please, I am dying." He begged her. Morgana's brain clicked.

"Off course, my dear sir!" she gasped walking over to him and sitting by him. "You're frozen!"

"I have lost everything. My family, friends – I have no one."

Morgana sighed and patted his shoulder. "I am exactly the same."

"Do you live here, ma'am?" he asked her, as she took of his blanket and put it over his shoulders.

"No," she replied. "I just came here to make sure a small girl had a second chance of a life."

"Well, I'll be."

Morgana smiled. "She reminded me of my late sister, I couldn't stand to see her harmed." A tear fell from her eye. The old man patted her hand softly.

"Here now, love. What happened?"

"She was killed just because we are different and I have spent every waking moment trying to find a way to get her back to me." Morgana replied stiffly; feeling the cold.

"You have magic?"

She nodded. "I only use it for good though; never evil. And to get her back, I need the blood of someone who is willing to trade their life for hers."

It was silent. Until: "I'll do it."

Morgana snapped her head to him. "Excuse me?"

"I'll trade my life for hers. I don't see a bad bone in your body my dear, and I am close to death myself – why be rotten and keep this putrid life when I can give someone with a better chance?"

"You're sure." Morgana asked him. "Don't you need to think about it?"

"No…for I may die during the night. I can feel it." He replied. "What do I need to do?"

"I have…to kill you,"

"Then do it, I long to see my wife in heaven." He said, his cold blue lips shivering. "Please."

Morgana removed a dagger from her belt and looked at him. He nodded. Without a seconds thought, she pierced her dagger into his heart. The man grunted in pain and as she removed the dagger, coughed. As he collapsed into the snow, she caught him and slowly lowered him down.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much."

"No," he smiled. "Thank you." And then his eyes became unfocused and he was dead. But Morgana had what she needed: his blood. And she could finally get her sister back. She ran to the village stabled and grabbed a jar from in her bag. Once back to the corpse; she took every ounce of blood from the man; her eyes wide and menacing. She was so close.

Covering the jar up with her cloak, Morgana walked back to Sir Gregory's house and bid them all goodnight. After Lucia showed her to a spare room; Morgana thanked her and pretended to climb into bed. The second the door clicked to a close, Morgana got out the jar again and began the spell. It was complicated – she only had one chance. It took her 15 minutes until she was sure she had nearly completed it. Blood covered her hands; odd symbols covered the floor, and Morgause's name written clearly in the middle. Finally; uttering the final incantation – the candles in her room blew out. Morgana's head shot up. Had she done it?

No…a loud commotion began outside. She ran to the window and recognised the people immediately.

It was Arthur. They had found her.

"NO!"

I hope you all enjoyed this :) I'll try to update soon!

OJSuban


End file.
